sangre pura
by kreiven animator
Summary: issei es un demonio de sangre pura enamorado de rias su amiga de la infancia pero ella no corresponde sus sentimientos hasta que es muy tarde ahora issei con nuevos poderes y amigos cambiaran el mundo como lo conocen
1. Chapter 1

el castaño se encuentra caminando por la academia junto a akeno que se diriguen hacia el patio

akeno: por que

issei: pensaba hacerlo pero creo que mejor no

akeno: es un alivio

issei: por que preguntas

akeno: tu sabes la razon

issei: pero aunque me valla siempre pensare en ustedes

akeno: pero no queremos que te vallas

issei: pero si me voy me volvere mas fuerte

akeno: estaremos my tristes si te vas

issei: eso lo decidire en algun momento

cuando llega la presidenta y la vicepresidenta con unas caras muy serias pero al ver al castaño se relajan

sona: issei-kun

issei: kaicho

sona: sabes que puedes decirme sona

issei: no mientras estemos en la academia

tsubaki: no cambias

issei: no

sona: de que hablaban

akeno: de la transferencia

tsubaki: encerio tienes que irte

issei: quiero volverme mas fuerte

sona: nadie quiere que te vallas

issei: en algun momento tenia que irme

cuando llega corriendo la pelirroja llorando mucho en brasos del castaño junto a las demas

issei: que te pasa rias

rias: es rizer

issei: que te hiso

rias: estaba con otra mujer

el castaño se enoja y corre por toda la academia encontrando al rubio en la entrada al principio le dio un golpe en la cara

rizer: que te pasa maldito

issei: eso es por rias

rizer: de que hablas

issei: es por estar engañandola

rizer: es mi problema no te metas

issei: claro que lo hare

rizer: solo eres su amigo que la consuela nada mas

ambos comiensan a pelear cuando llega el club de ocultismo el consejo y el sequito de rizer observando la pelea mientras que los demas intentaban detenerlos cuando se ve que el castaño es golpeado muy fuertemente en todo el cuerpo y con algunas quemaduras cuando escuchan el grito de la pelirroja

rias: detenganse

rizer: rias escoje

rias: de que hablas

rizer: a mi o este idiota

rias: pero

issei: escoje por favor

rias: entonces escojo a rizer

todos quedaron sorprendidos de lo que dijo y el castaño comiensa a caminar en direccion de la pelinegra que lo ayuda a caminar

issei: akeno me puede curar

akeno: claro que si ven conmigo

mientras ellos se ivan la pelirroja se va junto al rubio mientras que lo demas estaban molestos con el rubio mas los sitri que no pudieron ayudar al castaño despues de ser curado el castaño vuelve a casa y comiensa a empacar sus cosas luego las deja en la puerta luego va hacia la sala donde estaban sus padres y les dice que aceptara la transferencia ambos estaban muy felices pero se preguntaban por que acepto

al dia siguiente todos estaban en la entrada de la academia muchos estaban muy tristes de la despedida del castaño

sona: por favor no

saji: por favor amigo

akeno: no quiero

issei: por favor no puedo retractarme

kiba: issei-kun

issei: no importa que pase siempre los llevare en mi corazon

al escuchar eso la chicas se sonrojaron despues de despedirse entra a un auto que lo lleva al aeropuerto donde lo esperaban sus padres

kira: listo hijo

issei: si

ayumi: esperamos que vuelvas pronto

issei: lo hare

kira: estaremos esperando

el castaño sube al avion que lo llevara a los estados unidos a una academia muy reconocida de magia despues de llegar el castaño esta caminando por las calles cuando se topa con un chico pelirrojo su cabello cubre parte de su cara

issei: disculpa

iori: no hay problema

issei: disculpa estoy buscando esta direccion

el castaño le muestra la direccion al pelirrojo cuando se sorprende de verla

iori: si me dirigo hacia aya

issei: encerio puedes llevarme

iori: claro ven

ambos comiensan a correr muy rapido cuando se topan con la academia al entrar se encuentran con el grupo del pelirrojo pero una peliazul se sonroja de ver al castaño

iori: bueno mi nombre es iori yagami y ellos son mis amigo

issei: mi nombre es hyoodo issei

iori: ella es kula diamon

kula: un gusto. con un sonrojo

iori: ella es mi novia leona

leona: hola

iori: el es kio

kio: un placer

iori: y su novia athena

athena: hola

issei: un placer conocerlos

todos entran y se diriguen hacia el salon de medicion ahi hay una maquina que dice que rango puedes llegar hacer de fuerza y magia todos pasan por ella y los profesores se sorprendieron que ellos son rango "triple s" de magia y fuerza todos fueron llevados a su salon cuando entra su profesor

profesor: muy bien alumnos ustedes tienen estadisticas de rango "triple s" entonces seran la elite de la elite yo les enseñare desde ahora

todos estaban emocionados de poder volverse mas fuertes


	2. Chapter 2

ha pasado mas de un mes desde que el castaño se fue a lo cual toda la academia esta demaciado tranquila ya que el castaño era una gran influencia pero solo dos grupos son los mas afectados son los gremory y sitri en cambio los phenex estaban de lo mas tranquilo hasta que todos son llamados al consejo estudiantil

rizer: entonces para que nos llamaron

sona: no me preguntes

luego aparece un olograma que todos reconocen era el pelirrojo junto a su esposa que tenian una mirada seria

rias: que pasa onii-sama

sirzech: tienen una mision

rias: donde

sirzech: en rusia

rizer: y cual es la mision

sirzech: ay un grupo de demonios renegados destrullendo las ciudades y nos han pedido ayuda

sona: por que

sirzech: al parecer la que protege el pais tiene una reunion importante y esta muy lejos

rias: quien ira

sirzech: decidanlo ustedes

rias: yo me ofresco

rizer: a mi no me importa

sona: por mi no hay problema

sirzech: bien esta decidido

luego de haber decidido quien ira comensaron a prepararse para partir

despues de haber llegado comensaron a buscar en la ciudad que aun no habia sido destruida oviamente todos los gremory llamaban la atencion ya que al ser extrangeros y de tener un buen cuerpo y rostros

akeno: donde empesamos a buscar

rias: ire al norte

kiba: entonces ire al oeste

koneko: yo al sur

akeno: entonces yo el este

despues de separarse todos comensaron a buscar

zona norte

la pelirroja caminaba tranquilamente hasta que decide descansar en un cafe mientras descansaba encontro un periodico con una foto de una mujer rubia ojos azules de vestido rojo largo donde el titulo decia "la princesa del rayo candidata al grupo de los emperadores"

rias: princesa del rayo

cuando la pelirroja leia el periodico se dio cuenta de unas auras muy serca de su posicion decide llamar a su sirvientes a lo cual despues de llegar comensaron a seguir las auras donde los llevaron a unos almacenes abandonados despues de entrar sinser detectados vieron que eran un grupo de magos abriendo un portal hacia el inframundo

mago: listo hermanos pronto destruiremos otra ciudad jajajajaja

cuando escucharon todos salen de sus escondites sorprendiendo a los magos despues de que los gremory se presentaran los magos se asustaron por escuchar de momento todos los mago murieron calsinados por el poder de destruccion y el rayo de las chicas

rias: esos eran todos

despues de volver al siguiente dia le informaron que eran unos magos los que invocaban a los demonios la nacion rusa les dieron las gracias despues la pelirroja estaba en su cuerto sosteniendo una foto del castaño cuando entra su madre y la del castaño

venelana: que haces rias

rias: nada solo recordaba

ayumi: sobre que

rias: lo felis que era junto a issei

venelana: hija que sientes sobre issei-kun

rias: que fui una tonta al escojer al idiota de rizer

ayumi: aunque no sabias sobre su sentimientos

rias: no si lo hubiera sabido lo habria escojido a el

venelana: creo que tengo una idea

ayumi: cual

venelana: por que no comprometemos a issei con mi hija

ayumi: suena bien

rias: encerio

ayumi: claro que si

rias: si podre estar a su lado

mientras que en la otra academia donde se encontraba el castaño junto a sus amigo dio un pequeño estornudo

issei: alguien habla de mi

iori: al igual que toda la academia habla de nosotros

issei: creo que si

han pasado 2 años y medio desde que el castaño ha estado entrenando en la academia junto a sus compañeros hasta que son llamados por la directora junto a su profesor al momento de entrar pueden ver a la directora cabello negro ojos rosados tes blanca con un gran cuerpo como el de xenovia

megumi: muy bien alumnos tendran una mision

issei: cual es directora

megumi: es traer a su compañera de rusia

iori: encerio es una mision

megumi: si

leona: esta bien cuando partimos

leo: no es solo eso tambien eliminaran a un mosntruo que se dirigue al castillo de su compañera

kyo: leo-sensei que tanto poder usaremos

leo: solo el 10%

kula: que aburrido

mientras que en el inframundo habia una reunion de la cuatro familias demoniacas junto a los maous lucifer y leviathan que daban las noticias

sirzech: bien iran a un intercambio en una academia en los estado unidos

rias: por que

sirzech: creiamos que podian ver una atmosfera diferente a la normal

ayumi: ademas tendran una sorpresa

sona: sorpresa

kira: si

serafall: espero que se diviertan

rias: cuando nos vamos

sirzech: en la mañana

despues de la reunion todos comensaron a preparar sus cosas para su viaje tanto que cuando terminaron calleron dormidos pero al siguiente dia todos estaban crusando un portal que los dejaba en la entrada de la academia donde fueron recividos por la directora

megumi: bienvenidos por favor siganme

todos: ok

despues de que la directora les mostrara la academia terminaron en su salon donde fueron recividos por los profesores que les enseñarian en el tiempo que se quedarian

luego de salir el grupo phenex se separo del sitri y gremory dejandolos solos asi que decidieron ir a sus habitaciones cuando comiensan a hablar con la encargada que era una estudiante de tercer año su nombre era sara cabello negro ojos negros cuerpo como el de sona

sara: ustedes son los nuevos

rias: si

sara: bien sus habitaciones estan listas estan en el segundo piso ya que son rango A

sona: y el tercer piso

sara: son para los superiores

akeno: que rango son los superiores

sara: son rango triple S son los mas fuertes que hay

cuando comensaron a escuchar que todos los alumnos estaban haciendo un escandalo cuando pasa una amiga de sara

sara: que pasa

amiga: han regresado

sara: encerio

rias: quien regreso

sara: los superiores los mas fuertes salieron a una mision ayer toda la academia los adora las chicas son lindas y los chicos son muy guapos en especial su lider

todos corren a ver quienes eran cuando llegan al patio de la entrada donde estaban todos los estudiantes cuando los tres grupos de demonios ven que se trata del castaño y su grupo que estaban entrando las chicas al verlo se pusieron muy felises pero cuando intentaron hablarle no pudieron por el ruido que causaban los demas

despues de que el grupo del castaño se reportara con la directora la cual ella les explico que habia un grupo de intercambio ellos estaban como si no les interesaba pero despues de salir al patio de camino hacia sus cuartos se encontraron al grupo de los tres demonios a lo cual el castaño estaba sorprendido de verlos ahi

rias: issei

akeno: issei-kun

sona: issei

tsubaki: issei-kun

issei: ustedes que hacen aqui

rias: somos el grupo de intercambio

despues de que todos abrasaran al castaño despues de mucho tiempo que algunas hasta lloraron a lo cual la peliazul y la rubia estaba enojadas viendo como el castaño era abrasado hasta que comiensan a presentarse

issei: buenos ellos son mis amigos de la infancia

iori: un gusto

leona: igual

kyo: hola

athena: un placer

kula: un placer conocerlos

rina: hola

rias: te conosco tu eres la princesa del rayo

issei: bueno iremos a entrenar nos vemos despues

cuando todos se ivan el rubio phenex detiene al castaño un poco molesto a lo cual el castaño estaba confundido

rizer: veo que te has echo muy fuerte

issei: algun problema

rizer: si quiero tener un duelo con tu grupo

issei: y que gano

rizer: podras tener a mi grupo podras hacernos lo que quieras por una semana

issei: y si pierdo

rizer: me daras a tus chicas

iori: echo

rizer: vamos a la arena

despues de que llegaran a la arena los espectadores era toda la academia junto a los profesore y la directora

issei: bien rizer que rango eres

rizer: somos rango A

cuando vieron al grupo del castaño riendose fuertemente a lo cual ellos estaban confundidos

rizer: que es lo gracioso

iori: jajaja solo son rango A jajaja

issei: jaja rizer nosotros somos tripe S

rizer: y que

issei: somos superiores ati

rizer: callate

kula: no nos mancharemos las manos

cuando vieron que la peliazul comenso a escribir unas palabras en el aire luego de terminar de escribir le da un toque con su dedo de momento la mitad de la arena se volvio de hielo y comensaron a salir unos esqueletos de hielo con escudos y espadas ( los de devil may cry 5 )

kula: demonios de hielo haganlos pedasos

todos los demonios comiensan a correr contra los phenex que envolvieron su cuerpo en fuego pero al momento de golpearlos veian que el fuego no los afectaba

yubelluna: rizer-sama nuestro poder no les hace efecto que hacemos

rizer: usemos otros echisos

mientras que ellos peleaban con los demonios el grupo del castaño estaba en unos tronos de hielo a lo cual estaban sentados leona encima de iori athena encima de kyo y kula rina estaban encima del castaño ambas a cada lado todas estaban siendo concentidas por los chicos sin tomar atencion al combate

al final todo el grupo phenex estaba derrotado y lo que quedaban de pie estaban eridos y rodeados por los demonios de hielo que estaban a punto de atravesarlos con sus espadas hasta que escucharon la vos de la directora

megumi: suficiente

todos los demonios se retiraron donde su ama que los estaba regresando a su lugar rapidamente llevaron a los phenex a la enfermeria y el grupo del castaño se fue directo al gimnacio a entrenar a lo cual los gremory y sitri estaba sorprendidos del poder de los demonios de hielo despues de salir del shock siguieron al castaño al gimnacio al momento de entrar vieron que los chicos estaban sin camisa y sudados pero se sonrojaron de ver al castaño de la misma forma mostrando su musculatura y las chicas solo usaban un pequeño chor y una camisa a lo cual ellas tambien entrenaban

rias: issei

issei: que pasa rias

rias: ustedes son el grupo de emperadores

issei: como lo sabes

rias: hace un tiempo lei sobre ellos y aparecio la foto de rina-san

issei: si nuestro nombre es emperadores del infierno

sona: que tanto poder uso kula-san

issei: no lo se le preguntare

cuando el castaño llama a la peliazul ella llega a sentarse en las piernas del castaño y dandole un pequeño abraso mostrando que es de su propiedad

kula: que pasa cariño

mente de todas: cariño

issei: cuanto poder usaste en los demonios de hielo

kula: un 5%

issei: bien ahi tiene su respuesta

sona: increible

tsubaki: cuales son los mejores monstruos de hielo que puedes crear

kula: un jigante de hielo, dragon, ciclope, medusa, minotauros y los ultimos los demonios de hielo aunque estoy practicando hacer otro tipo de monstruo

akeno: rina-san escuche que te dicen la princesa de rayo

rina: si por

akeno: yo soy la sacerdotisa del rayo

rina: ohh y que puedes hacer

akeno: ademas de crear rayos puedo hacer uno santo

rina: es todo jajajaja

issei: rina calmate

rina: perdon

akeno: y tu que puedes hacer

rina: puedo crer muchos mostruos de rayo hago ejercitos y un jigante de rayo y tu solo un rayo santo es lo mas facil de hacer

mientras que el castaño descansaba las chicas seguian peleando aunque por alguna razon la pelirroja estaba mas concentrada en el castaño que solo observaba a las chicas

mente de rias: issei has cambiado mucho en este tiempo

despues de que estubieran en el gimnacio todos estaban en el sauna descansando aunque tuvieron que entrar en el mixto ya que las chicas insistieron mientras que los demonios los acompañaban

saji: hyoodo

issei: que pasa saji

saji: te has vuelto muy fuerte

issei: si

saji: y que pasara cuando regreses al inframundo

issei: no lo se

saji: escuche que te tienen preparadas muchas pretendientes

cuando el rubio dijo eso las chicas del castaño se comensaron a molestar mucho el rubio solo sonreia al igual que los demas aunque la pelirroja estaba un poco nerviosa ya que ella es una cuando entra la directora haciendo sonrojar al rubio sitri a lo cual sona estaba molesta

issei: que pasa directora

megumi: mañana viene michael

iori: michael-sama

leona: por que

megumi: quiere hablar algo con ustedes

issei: adivino viene con su hermana

megumi: no

kyo: pagame

issei: maldicion

megumi: que pasa

iori: es que la ultima ves que lo vimos los chicos isieron apuesta para ver si venia con su hermana

kyo: jajaja gane

bueno hasta aqui lo dejo espero que les este gustando mucho si es asi dejen sus comentario y para los que quieran mi facebook aqui esta asi podremos hablar mejor adios . ?id=100010894233601


	3. Chapter 3

al siguiente dia en la mañana en una de las arenas estaban entrenando el grupo del castaño junto a su directora y profesor el castaño peleaba con el pelirrojo ambos chocaban puños cuando llegan los sitri a entrenar y pueden verlos de momento el castaño comiensa a esquivar cada ataque del pelirrojo y este envuelve su cuerpo en sombras y se aleja rapidamente

issei: eso no te servira

el castaño tambien hace lo mismo y solo se podian ver dos sombras peleando a gran velocidad despues se une kyo en unos segundo dos sombras eran golpeadas a gran velocidad en un momento desde las sombras salen kyo y iori disparados contra la pared y de la sombra que seguia en el suelo sale el castaño con algunos golpes en la cara

issei: esto es divertido

iori: y que lo digas

kyo: ahora en que forma

issei: envueltos de fuego

kyo: esta ves ganare

los tres se envuelven en fuego y vuelven a comensar a pelear pero esta ves kyo comensaba a ganar haciendo que issei salga volando contra una pared de hielo que habia creado kula callendo encima de ella

kula: aunque me molesta que rompan mis cosas no me molesta que caigas encima de mi

issei: intentare hacerlo mas seguido

kula: ahora es mi turno

issei: ehh

kyo: ehh

iori: oh oh

la peliazul se levanta y comiensa a congelar el estadio atrapando primero a issei que se encontraba en el suelo mientras kyo y iori seguian peleando ambos se golpeaban para derribar al otro desde el aire

kula: vamos quiero hacerlos paleta

mientras que decia eso el castaño le da un golpe trasero al pelirrojo haciendo que caiga en el suelo congelandolo en el proceso mientras que el castaño celebraba la peliazul aparece detras de el tomando su cabesa arrojandolo al suelo

kula: leona athena quieren paleta

athena: si

leona: y es de mi sabor favorito

mientras hablaban los sitri estaban sorprendidos del dominio de magia de todos

tsubaki: pueden usar diferentes magias

saji: magia de sombras

sona: magia de vuelo

tsubaki: y la de fuego

mientras seguian en shock el estadio comenso a temblar las chicas solo sonreian tranquilamente ecepto los sitri que estaban sorprendidos del temblor cuando los bloques de hielo se rompen en pedacitos dejando ver a los chicos tranquilos

issei: aunque me guste el frio no quiere decir que quiera ser paleta

kula: pero te gusta

issei: solo por que eres tu

los demas tambien hablaban cuando entran los sitris junto a los gremory que sintieron el temblor aunque se calmaron al ver que ea producto del entrenamiento del castaño y su grupo

issei: creo que es hora

leona: por fin

iori: si

cuando llegan sona y rias a preguntarles sobre que mientras creaban unos portales

kyo: nuestras amigos vienen

rias: quienes son sus amigos

athena: ya lo veran

de cada portal salio un dragon de diferente color uno de hielo , fuego, oscuridad, luz y rayo (vean los dragones que salen en este video busquenlo como Dream Evil - The chosen ones HD ( Imrael Production ) aunque esros tienen mas carne ) los otros dragones eran dos negros ojos rojos y los otros eran dos blancos ojos azules y el del rayo era amarillo ojos verdes cada dragon al verse se juntaron en parejas el de hielo con el de fuego y los otros uno de oscuridad con uno de luz y el del rayo con el de fuego

rias: por que estan juntos a dragones diferentes

kula: veras los dragones de poder y sexo diferente se atraen fuertemente

issei: por eso mi dragon de fuego esta con el de hielo de kula y el de rayo de rina

kula: se parecen a nosotros

cuando dijo eso la peliazul abrasaba al castaño al igaul que los dragones ellos se juntaron mas mientras hablaban su profesor les habla que el invitado llego cuando sintieron su aura santa desde la oficina de la directora todos corren mientras que el grupo del castaño se fue en sus dragones aunque cuando la academia los vio llegaron a recivirlos

sona: sus dragones son queridos

leona: si

iori: la academia los consiente cuando nosotros no podemos

al llegar a la oficina se pudo ver al rubio mostrando su sonrisa al igual que sus alas doradas junto a dos encapuchadas todos estaban serios hasta que el rubio comiensa a saludarlos alegremente dejandolos mas tranquilos

megumi: bien para que vino el dia de hoy

michael: bueno lo que pasa es nesesitamos su ayuda

leo: en que

michael: en roma un grupo de demonios y sacerdotes se han unido para matar personas

issei: sacerdotes

michael: son los renegados

iori: no creo que solo sea eso

michael: si hay mas pero primero quiero que me ayuden con eso

kyo: que ordena directora

megumi: tienen un dia

issei: genial nos vamos a roma

leo: comiensa desde ahora

todos corren hacia afuera donde los esperaban sus dragones cuando los montaron salen disparados hacia el cielo creando una gran corriente de viento el angel y sus acompañantes hablaban con la directora y el profesor un asunto importante aunque los demonios quisieron esuchar no pudieron debido al campo de silencio que coloco la directora

mientras que en la ciudad que estaba la academia se podia ver a un pelinegro ojos rojos volando sobre un edificio mostrando sus 8 alas negras junto a el un peliblanco con una mirada psicopata y un hombre gordo vistiendo una tunica blanca los tres sonreian como locos para desaparecer en un flash negro

mientras que el castaño estaba en camino a roma los phenex pusieron a entrenar al igual que los demas ellos llamaban mucho la atencion ya que eran los nuevos

rias: tendremos que subir de rango

akeno: si

kiba: ellos son realmente poderosos

koneko: su fuerza supera al de cualquier torre

sona: ademas su mente ha cambiado

tsubaki: poseen una mente fuerte para poder dominar tanta magia

rias: aunque no seamos rango triple S nos volveremos mas fuertes para estar a su nivel

todos: si

todos practicaban sus avilidades entre ellos se ayudaban mucho cuando de un pequeño portal sale un pequeño dragon verde claro ojos amarillos se mira que esta buscando a alguien cuando se topa con los demonios en medio entrenamiento este los comiensa a olfatear pero no le tomaron importancia ya que pensaron que era de algun estudiante hasta que intento morder al rubio phenex que este esquiva por poco

rizer: que te pasa lagartija

sona: parece que no le caes bien

rias: como a cualquiera

luego vieron como el dragon se enrollo en el braso de tsubaki que estaba un poco nerviosa de que la mordiera pero no paso eso luego se enrolla en el braso de akeno que aprovecho para acariciarlo y este estaba feliz cuando llega la directora corriendo

megumi: donde estaras

cuando puede ver al dragon envuelto en el braso de la pelinegra y este estaba muy contento pero al ver a la directora se enrolla en su cintura sorprendiendo de que lo hiciera a gran velocidad

rias: directora de quien es ese dragon

megumi: es de issei

akeno: cuantos dragones tiene

megumi: solo dos

sona: y que relacion tiene

megumi: este pequeño dragon fue salvado por issei el lo vio muy herido asi que se lo llevo y lo cuido y este se encariño con el pero no deja que cualquiera lo toque pero veo que se lleva bien con ustedes

tsubaki: por que se enrolla en el braso

megumi: le gusta

el pequeño dragon desaparece en un pequeño portal dejando a los demas entrenando aunque cuando llego el profesor y les dio un regimen de entrenamiento lo sintieron muy pesado

a las torres les dio unas esposas que reduce la fuerza y las deja como humanas todas las torres comensaron desde cero aunque a los caballeros les dio unas pesas en las piernas que pesan cada ves mas cuando se llega a una buena velocidad a los peones les dio trabajo fisico general a los alfiles les dio entrenamiento magico y los reyes y reinas entrenavan de forma general magica y fisica aunque todos calleron rendidos en una hora

leo: que poca resistencia

rizer: cuanto dura el idiota

leo: el entrenamiento que les di para ellos es como estar jugando el parque

al momento que escucharon se sorprendieron de que para ellos eso solo era un juego y se dieron cuenta de la gran diferencia que habia entre ellos algunos se levantaron para seguir pero otros no pudieron mas despues de descansar mientras almorsaban escuchaban los rumores sobre el grupo del castaño

sara: hay muchos rumores

rias: dinos los mas importantes

sara: dicen que issei-kun tiene muchas parejas

rias: encerio

sara: los otros son que tiene una gran influencia con muchas personas importantes

sona: como cuales

sara: dicen que tiene en los magos, angeles, demonios, caidos y dioses

akeno: valla

sara: lo nominan como rey demonio aunque tiene muchos apodos

rias: rey demonio

sara: si dicen que es un gran candidato a rey demonio el mas fuerte que a habido

tsubaki: y que hace un rey demonio

sara: dicen que puede destruir al mundo si quiere

rias: no debemos hacerlo enojar

sara: aunque dicen que pronto vendran visitas

akeno: que tienen estas visitas

sara: vienen por el

rias: como

sara: dicen que quieren llevarselo

sona: por que

sara: para ponerlo en el ranquin de los mas fuertes aunque para eso tienen que participar en una competencia de magia

rias: debemos volvernos mas fuertes y rapido

mientras que en roma se llevaba a cabo la mision aunque el grupo del castaño se divertio un poco ya que algunos quedaron congelados para que hablaran otros fueron quemados y otros fueron tragados por las sombras aunque algunos pelearon fisicamente y esos eran leona athena y rina ellas tres hacian pedasos a los demonios con sus puños a lo cual duraron unos 30 minutos haciendolos sudar

aunque en otra academia se veian a 8 estudiantes hablando con el director todas las chicas estaban atentas de cada palabra

director: bueno tendran que ir y entregarle sus grimorios

lilith: y tenemos que ir todas

director: no pero el estara felis de verlas

akio: si ellos son los unicos que nos han ganado

yui: ya quiero verlo

director: bueno pueden irse

todas las chicas salen de la oficina con los grimorios en mano todas ellas usaran un transportador que esta en esa academia para llegar mas rapido aunque primero alistaran sus cosas

akio: crees que se han vuelto mas fuertes

selina: ellos siempre se vuelven mas fuertes

lilith: recuerdo cuando los enfrentamos estavamos iguales

yui: aunque despues usaron esa forma y nos ganaron

arin: en esa forma su fuersa es grande

akio: ni siquiera con todas mis fuersas pude hacer nada

lilith: ya veremos nosotras tambien nos volvimos mas fuertes

akio: entonces movamonos

las 8 estudiantes se dirguian hacia el trasportador cuando suena el rugido de los dragones que pasaban serca las chicas corren para ver cuando miran a un dragon negro hacia las montañas sercanas aunque este estaba herido ellas corren hacia esa direccion para ayudarlo

con el grupo del castaño ellos volavan rapidamente hacia la academia que dentro de unos minutos llegarian aunque la dragona del rayo con la de hielo no se estaban llevando bien ya que ellas dos estaban peleando por ir detras del de fuego aunque para los demas era lo mismo de siempre

bueno gente si les gusta comentenlo les dire que pronto actualisare y bueno se despide su amigo kreiven nos vemos


	4. Chapter 4

en la academia los demonios aun entrenaban aunque pronto deberian volver el castaño y su grupo aunque cuando vieron que en uno de los salones salia una luz todos fueron a revisar y vieron a la directora y de la luz salieron 8 mujeres aunque expulsaban un poco su poder

megumi: veo que estan bien

yui: si

lilith: si gracias

akio: y donde esta

megumi: en estos momentos debe de estar regresando

arin: de donde

megumi: de roma

levi: bueno entonces tendremos que esperar

megumi: si

levi: y quienes son ellas

megumi: quien

de momento la castaña aparece en la puerta abriendola dejando ver a los demonios aunque se sorprendieron de la velocidad

mira: tienen que espiar

yui: no los molestes

akio: y quienes son ellos

megumi: ellos son amigos de issei-kun

lilith: encerio y que tan fuertes son

megumi: son rango A

arin: no son rivales para nosotras

rias: y quienes son ustedes

megumi: ellas son las trinity seven

akeno: y que hacen

megumi: ellas dominan magia de cada pecado

arin: ira

lilith: lujuria

akio: gula

mira: orgullo

yui: avaricia

levi: envidia

liese: flojera

sona: y ella

megumi: su nombre es selina es la hermana gemela de liese-san

selina: mi magia tambien es flojera aunque estoy serca del nivel de una trinity seven

kiba: y issei-kun domina una

lilith: no especificamente

rias: como

megumi: el puede usar las 7

sona: eso es posible

mira: como es un candidato a rey demonio si

tsubaki: tan fuerte es un candidato a rey demonio

levi: si

rias: cual es su relacion con issei

lilith: bueno

arin: pues

mira: el

selina: es

liese: de

akio: todas

yui: todas somos su novias

arin: tiene un harem y nosotras somo parte de el

todos pero todos quedaron con la boca abierta aunque sierta pelirroja sentia celos de escuchar eso pero se mantuvo callada desde ese entonces

megumi: bueno sus habitaciones estan en el tercer piso

lilith: bueno aqui estan los grimorios

rias: grimorios

lilith: si issei-kun tiene dos

megumi: se lo entregare

cuando salen la pelirroja le pide los grimorios para que ella pueda entregarselos y tenga una oportunidad de hablar con el ya que no han podido la directora acepta pero con la condicion de que no diga nada mientras que la pelirroja caminaba felis los demas se pusieron a entrenar cuando sintieron el aura del castaño y su grupo aunque ellos estaban aun montados en los dragones que al aterrisar regresaron a la otra dimencion

kula: fue entretenido

iori: un poco

leona: tengo hambre

athena: como es que no engordas

leona: bellesa natural

kula: tambien yo

athena: tu que

kula: tengo hambre

issei: bueno vamos al comedor

kyo: una carrera

todos estaban a punto de correr cuando sintieron las auras de 8 personas en la zona ellas rapidamente corren a verlo aunque sierta peliazul y rubia se ponian un poco celosas

arin: hola esposo

akio: veo que sigues igual

lilith: hola

liese: sigues igual de bueno

selina: issei-kun

mira: hola

yui: onii-san

levi: hola

issei: chicas cuando vinieron

lilith: hoy

issei: y que las trae por aqui

mira: tus grimorios

issei: encerio donde estan

levi: se los dimos a la directora

issei: entonces los recojere mas tarde

kula: tengo hambre

iori: una competencia

todos se preparan y en unos segundos todos comiensan a correr a gran velocidad por toda la academia hasta llegar al comedor aunque los demonios quedaron con la boca abierta por la gran velocidad aunque quisieran competir con ellos no lo lograrian hasta llegar a un buen nivel asi que se dedicaron a entrenar hasta llegar el profesor para darles los nuevos regimen de entrenamiento

despues de que el castaño se separara de los demas se encuentra con la pelirroja aunque ella llevaba los grimorios en la mano el castaño supo que no solo hiba a regresarselos facilmente asi que caminan hacia el patio trasero

issei: y bien

rias: antes que nada quiero saber algo

issei: dilo

rias: por que no me dijiste que estabas enamorado de mi

issei: ah eso

rias: por que

issei: fue que estabas felis con rizer y no queria ser un estorbo

rias: pero yo

issei: aunque eso ya quedo en el pasado

rias: entonces

issei: si como veras estoy con kula rina y las trinity seven

rias: entiendo

la pelirroja le entrega los grimorios y se va dejando al castaño en el patio aunque mientras que la pelirroja estaba de lo mas triste tambien estaba decidida a no rendirse y despertar el amor del castaño aunque sabe que le costara mucho trabajo

al siguiente dia la directora estaba junto a todos frente a michael que regreso para la siguiente parte del trabajo aunque sabian que seria divertido otros estaban nerviosos de lo que podria ser

michael: la otra parte del trabajo es las excaliburs han sido robadas

megumi: como

michael: aun no lo sabemos

issei: aunque quienes las hayan robado pueden ser portadores cierto

michael: posiblemente

issei: y que necesitas que hagamos

michael: que las traigan devuelta

issei: echo

michael: ellas ayudaran

cuando de un portal salen dos encapuchadas mostrando sus espadas que ponian nerviosos a los demonios aunque el castaño estaba tranquilo despues el rubio desaparece y las chicas se quedan hablando con el castaño pero el rubio gremory mostraba su gran ira pero antes de que intentara atacar el castaño lo detiene dandole un golpe en el cuello dejandolo inconsiente

despues de que el rubio se desmallara el castaño lo toma y se lo lleva hacia el patio seguido por todos luego lo arroja al suelo despertandolo en el proceso haciendo que vuelva a mostrar su ira

kiba: no te metas

issei: lo hago por que eres mi amigo

kiba: esto no tiene nada que ver contigo

issei: lo hara si no te controlas, pelea con una de ellas si ganas no dire nada pero si pierdes te controlaras

kiba: acepto

issei: tu oponente sera xenovia

xenovia: entiendo

bueno bueno bueno lamento que sea corto pero tuve que cortarlo si les gusto comentenlo para aten92 te dire que lo decidi y tomare tu idea de la sacred gear tu me entenderas aunque si tienes otra idea comentalo y hablaremos de eso me despido y les dire que para el proximo capitulo habra lemon ya que un par de chicas me lo pidieron por mensaje privado y esto lo digo para que vean que no solo los hombres somos pervertidos adios nos vemos otro dia


	5. Chapter 5

todos los demonios estaban en la arena quienes se enfrentan era kiba y xenovia el duelo se detendra hasta que issei de la señal la peliazul se quita su capucha mostrando su traje de cuero y su espada el rubio solo se preparaba con su espada oscura

issei: comiensen

ambos corren a gran velocidad al principio solo lograban ver las chispas volando en varios lugares lo unicos que observaban bien era el grupo del castaño y la directora junto con el profesor mientras peleaban la espada del rubio es destrosada rapidamente comiensa a crear mas aunque el resultado era el mismo al final usa su poder para crear las espadas en el suelo haciendo que la peliazul salte para no salir herida

megumi: esto ya se termino

rias: que

leo: que rapido

la peliazul entierra su espada en el suelo creando un gran crater destrullendo todas las espadas del rubio haciendo que caiga al suelo la peliazul corre rapidamente y pone su espada en el cuello del rubio que solo se miraba mas molesto cuando estaba a punto de hacer un movimiento

issei: suficiente

kiba: que espe...

issei: es todo

kiba: aun puedo pelear

issei: mira tu cuerpo esta temblando por la carga de energia que le has puesto si sigues luchando acabaras muerto

kiba: pero

la peliazul sale de la arena y se junta con las chicas de issei que solo se la llevaron junto a los demas el rubio estaba a punto de decir algo mas pero es aplastado por el aura del castaño dejandolo arrodillado aunque los demas estaban lejos sintieron un pequeño desequilibrio

megumi: entonces comiensa

issei: si

el castaño sigue su camino con los demas dejando a los gremory en la arena que solo obsevaban al rubio aun en el suelo

despues de unas horas todos estaban en el comedor pero como siempre el grupo del castaño era rodeado por todos los alumnos que querian comer junto a ellos solo unos pocos eran suertudos para sentarse

mientras que en otra mesa estaban los gremory y sitris hablando de meterse o no en el asunto de las excaliburs robadas mientras hablaban los phenex en otra mesa estaban preocupados ya que por una semana le pertenecen al castaño pero el mas nervioso era rizer las chicas un poco pero no tanto como el

iori: y bien que haremos con los phenex

leona: obligemoslos a algo vergonsozo

athena: me gusta la idea

rina: demoselos a lo dragones

kula: estas loca se van a enfermar

kyo: y bien jefe

issei: sabes que no me gusta que me digas asi

kyo: solo me gusta molestarte

kula: ademas se aserca el torneo

iori: estara muy interesante

issei: ya veremos y con los phenex ya tengo algunas ideas

el castaño mostraba una sonrisa y todos los phenex sintieron un escalofrio grande rapidamente voltearon a ver al grupo que solo reian tranquilamente mientras las trinity seven llegan y se sientan junto al castaño lilith y yui lo toman de los brasos poniendo celosas a kula y rina que expulsaban un poco de su poder al igual que las trinity seven las 8 no se dejaban intimidar

sora: la tienes buena eh maestro

issei: talvez un poco

sora: si que es divertido estar con ustedes

issei: jaja que graciosa

sora: ademas parece que tenemos visitas

iori: cuantos

sora: detecto unos 100 enemigos

athena: alfin podremos jugar

leona: nos movemos ahora o despues

kyo: creo que despues, ya que no han atacado aun

issei: por ahora solo esperemos

kula: y los puedo hacer paleta

issei: si

kula: siiiiiiiii

akio: ya veran que los aplastare

rina: y que le decimos a tu ex, que se mueva

issei: ella no es mi ex no tuvimos esa relacion

rina: ok

issei: ademas las tengo a ustedes no la necesito

kula: buena respuesta si decias otra cosa te convertiria en una paleta y te guardaria en el cuarto

issei: pues que suerte

los demonios estaban un poco confundidos ya que la mayoria de la escuela se quedo callada y observaban el mismo lugar luego de eso el castaño da una pequeña señal y todos se levantan y comiensan a expulsar un poco de su poder y estaban en formacion cuando de la ventanas se observa que unas bombas de humo se asercaban

issei: lilith por favor

lilith: si

la pelirroja se levanta y saca una de sus armas donde pone unos echizos alrededor de la zona cuando de los arbustos y arboles salen los enemigos de que dijo sora pero todos tenian capuchas negras que cubrian todos su cuerpo los enemigos atacaban el campo de energia pero no conseguian nada todos los demas estudiantes corren a enfrentarlos solo se observaba un campo de batalla el grupo del castaño se separa todos cubrian cada parte de la academia

akeno: issei-kun que pasa

issei: al parecer nos estan invadiendo

akeno: quien

issei: eso lo voy averiguar, pero de momento no dejes que te lastimen si

akeno: bien

mientras decia eso el castaño coloca su mano en la mejilla de la pelinegra que solo estaba un poco sonrojada en eso el castaño comiensa a caminar donde se escuchaban los golpes de energia mas sercano

en ese lugar se encontraba sara ella estaba rodeada de 10 enemigos y cada vez salian mas pero todos comensaron a undirse en unas sombras y de ellas salian unas manos que jalaban a otros detras de ellos el castaño era el que controlaba esas sombras

sara: issei-kun gracias

issei: no es nada ven vamos a jugar

sara: si

ambos comiensan a enfrentarse a un gran numero de enemigos aunque detectaron 100 el numero comenso a crecer descomunalmente en unos minutos se volvieron 500 luego 900 hasta llegar a los 1300 enemigos casi toda la academia estaba un poco cansada o estaban eridos pero el grupo del castaño era quien dominaba la batalla ya que kula saco a su ejercito de demonios y rina creo a unos bestias de rayo que peleaban junto a los demonios en otro lado solo se observaban luses ya que athena estaba desintegrandolos con sus rayos de luz

kula: cuantos faltaran

rina: no se

kula: pero si son debiles

mientras que kyo y iori estaban peleando cuerpo a cuerpo envueltos de fuego y sombras donde arrasaban en su camino mientras que serca de las arenas estaban las trinity seven peleando contra los enemigos aunque akio los mandaba a volar con sus patadas y yui los ponia a dormir mientras las demas estaban tranquilas

despues de unas horas el ejercito invasor estaba eliminado aunque mas de algunos mataron de mas, el castaño toma prisionero al que parecia el lider y se lo llevo a una habitacion junto a la directora y los demonios

dentro de la habitacion estaba el castaño y kula junto al prisionero que estaba atado a una silla y detras de ellos un espejo unidireccional donde se encontraban los demas observando

issei: quien te envia

"?": no dire nada

issei: habla de una maldita ves

"?": no

el castaño toma un poco de distancia ya que la peliazul comiensa a congelarle las piernas al prisionero cosa que lo asusto un poco cosa que llamo la atencion de todos

issei: es alguien relacionado con el hielo

"?": no

issei: no me engañas no te asusto cuando te comenso a congelar

"?": y

cuando en la habitacion llega la enfermera de la academia con una sonrisa el castaño y la peliazul salen de la habitacion para poder ver lo que sucedera ya la habitacion se llena de un aroma a girasol donde el pricionero muestra unos ojos perdidos y su cuerpo no mostraba resistencia luego el procionero comiensa a hablar

"?": mi jefa me envio para obtener informacion sobre la emperadora de hielo ya que quiere quitarle el titulo y tomar su lugar en el grupo

tamina: cual es el nombre de tu jefa

"?": es esdeath

megumi: asi que la general de hielo esta interesada en kula-san

iori: si quiere quitarle su posicion entonces tomara tambien a issei

kyo: esto estara bueno

athena: ya veremos

kula: eso ni soñando

issei: por el momento nos concentraremos en nuestra mision actual

rina: y la general

issei: las espadas son lo primordial

leona: y las traeras

issei: si

todos salen mientras que el castaño comiensa a crear un circulo donde salen dos espadas una azul y la otra roja las hojas tenian forma de cierra en el mango tenia dos calaveras

agni: joven amo

rudra: amo

issei: es hora de jugar

rudra: siempre a la orden

agni: cuando quiera joven amo

todos los que estaban afuera estaban un poco confundidos ya que no sabian que espadas eran esas esepto la pelirroja y su reina que estaban un poco confundidas

rias: usaras las armas de la familia

issei: si

megumi: cuales armas

akeno: la familia hyoodo es famosa por tener un arsenal de armas muy poderosas pero solo son pasadas de padre a hijo

megumi: y estas

akeno: sus nombres son agni y rudra cada espada domina un elemento una el fuego y el otro el aire

kyo: me gusta

issei: estas son mias

kyo: pero me las prestaras en algun momento

issei: talves

iori: parece que tenemos a nuestra primera victima

leona: puedo pelear

issei: esta bien

de uno de los arboles sale un peliblanco sosteniendo una de las espadas cosa que llamo la atencion de todos irina y xenovia se ponen en pose de pelea pero son detenidas por la peliazul que mostraba una sonrisa

freed: por el momento no vengo a pelear

leona: entonces para que ensucias mi vista

freed: silencio loca

kyo: ya valio

iori: si

la peliazul usa su velocidad y toma del cuello al peliblanco que no podia hacer mas que retorcerse intentando safarse del agarre que era demaciado fuerte

issei: leona deja que termine el mensaje y despues lo matas

leona: esta bien, pero solo por que eres el jefe

la peliazul suelta al peliblanco que tosia de poder respirar

freed: bueno mi jefe me envia para darles saludos

issei: y quien es

freed: mi jefesito es kokabiel-sama

kyo: por que no me sorprende

el peliblanco usa una esfera de lus para desaparecer aunque todos pensaron que seria perseguido por la peliazul pero cuando voltiaron vieron que ella estaba en una esquina con el pelirrojo besandose olvidando todo dejando a todos un poco confundidos ya que se le olvido que podia matar al loco

mas tarde el castaño practicaba un poco con sus espadas mientras que la peliazul y el pelirrojo aun segian pegados aunque tambien se les unieron el castaño y la pelirrosada aunque en la arena las trinity seven estaban entrenando con los demonios aunque las 8 chicas les llevaban ventaja ya que resistian mas los entrenamientos de leo

lilith: aun no me acostumbro

akio: yo igual

rias: disculpen

lilith: si

rias: como conocieron a issei

akio: fue invitado por el director hace dos años

flashback

las 8 chicas estaban en el salon del director que les estaba avisando que llegarian uno estudiantes por un mes y que les ayudaran como guias en el tiempo de su estadia obviamente la pelirroja no estaba de acuerdo ya que ella es una profesora no podia ser de guia

lilith: no lo hare

director: lo haran y punto

akio: y son fuertes

director: si

arin: que estudian

director: por el momento nada

lilith: y por que vienen

director: son estudiantes rango triple s

akio: tienen que ser realmente poderosos

director: apenas llevan un año de entrenamiento y ya superan al rango b

mira: en tan solo un año es muy poco tiempo

director: ellos son talentosos pero se esfuersan

liese: ya veremos

unas horas despues el grupo del castaño llega a la academia muy tranquilamente hasta que se topan con las chicas pero la pelinegra mostraba una sonrisa expulsando un poco su poder alegrando un poco a los demas

athena: si quieres pelear hagamoslo

akio: con gusto

al momento de saltar el castaño detiene a las chicas encerrandolas en un domo color verde a cada una la pelirrosada estaba un poco molesta haciendo pucheros y la pelinegra estaba sonrprendida ya que no vio el momento que fue encerrada

athena: por que me detienes

issei: por el momento no es hora de pelear

athena: pero

issei: pero nada

la pelirrosada corre a los brasos de kyo que la recivieron muy alegremente logrando calmarla, issei se aserca a la pelirroja que estaba un poco nerviosa de tenerlo tan serca

issei: por el momento pueden llevarnos con el director

lilith: esta bien

rapidamente la pelirroja estaba sonrojada y la peliazul comenso a molestarse mucho cosa que los demas notaron facilmente, unos minutos despues fueron llevados donde el director que les dio la bienvenida mas tarde comensaron a enseñarles la academia donde los demas estudiantes los observaban detenidamente hasta que llegan a los domitorios aunque les tenian preparadas una para cada uno pero ellos entraron en pareja muy tranquilamente

lilith: oigan

issei: es inutil ellos siempre lo haran

akio: y para cuando la pelea

issei: tranquila si, espera un poco mas

mira: y tu que eres del grupo

issei: ellos me pusieron de jefe

arin: eres el mas fuerte

issei: por el momento todos tenemos el mismo nivel

luego todas las chicas salen de los dormitorios aunque en la habitacion de leona y iori se escuchaba el amor ya que no pudieron esperar hasta la noche aunque a los minutos lo mismo paso en la de kyo y athena

despues de que acabaran todos la pelirrosada sale del dormitorio con una gran cara de felicidad aunque cuando entraron a la habitacion el castaño estaba recostado en la cama y no se podia mover aunque lo mismo paso con iori

mientras que el castaño y la peliazul estaban afuera la razon del porque el castaño sentia una gran energia que lo llamaba pero la peliazul no sentia nada asi que decidio seguirlo ambos entraron al bosque estuvieron caminando por unos minutos hasta llegar a una cueva aunque entraron tranquilamente en segundos se puso muy oscuro para iluminar usaron sus poderes tras caminar varios minutos y de bajar y subir varios peñascos la energia se hacia mas fuerte

al hacercarse lo suficiente pudieron ver que dentro de una roca de hielo se encontraba un libro que brillaba cuando intentaron destrosarla no pudieron hasta que se escucha una voz

sora: entonces tu seras mi nuevo maestro

issei: maestro, de que hablas

sora: estado aqui encerrada por varios siglos esperando a mi nuevo maestro

issei: entonces soy yo

sora: sentias un poder llamandote cierto

issei: si

sora: solo mi futuro maestro puede sentirla

issei: entonces te sacare de aqui

el castaño junto a la peliazul usaban sus poderes para destrosar la roca que poco a poco comensaba a romperse hasta que el castaño reune una gran cantidad de poder en su braso derecho que cuando golpea la roca la destrosa en varios pedasitos donde toma el pequeño libro a los minutos salen de la cueva para que pudieran escuchar que en la academia estuvieran peleando

ehhhhhhhhhhhhh hasta aqui llego el capitulo nos veremos otro dia les envio un saludo a aten92 y zafir09 nos vemos


	6. Chapter 6

lean el final por favor ya que hay un mensaje que les gustara o no, bueno sigamos donde lo dejamos

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

luego de salir de la cueva se comenso a escuchar grandes estallidos ya que alparecer alguien estaba de rebelde peleando aunque eso no le sorprendia mucho igual se molestaba ambos comiensan a correr hacia la pelea donde era la pelirrosada y la pelinegra las que estaban peleando aunque tambien estaban peleando la peliazul contra la ninja castaña

akio: nada mal

athena: tu tampoco

ambas comensaron a chocar los puños y patadas con gran fuerza creando unas pequeñas ondas de choque

mientras tanto la peliazul contra la castaña ambas peleaban a gran velocidad solo dejando unas pequeñas sombras a su paso, toda la academia estaba observando la pelea y el director estaba en el techo viendo tambien con una sonrisa un poco malisiosa

leona: eres buena

levi: es por que soy una ninja

leona: aja

mientras que peleaban el castaño comensaba a reunir un poco de energia al tener a las cuatro juntas arroja unos domos oscuros alrededor de todas encerrandolas aunque athena intento salirse no pudo y leona solo estaba tranquila hasta se recosto un poco la pelinegra y castaña intentaban salir usando un poco de su poder pero era inutil, al salir del domo athena estaba en el suelo siendo regañada por el castaño y leona pues ella se salvo ya que no le advirtio antes

issei: te dije que no pelearas

athena: perdon

issei: eres muy desobediente

athena: pero ella empeso

akio: mentira

athena: aceptalo tu empesaste

akio: no es verdad fuiste tu

athena: tu

akio: tu

athena: tu

akio: tu

issei/mira: silencio

las dos chicas se quedan calladas mientras seguian siendo regañadas mientras tanto iori y kyo hablaban tranquilamente se fijaron rapidamente en el libro que llevaba el castaño ya que tenia una cadena alrededor aunque no fueron los unicos ya que lilith tambien lo miraba curiosamente

kyo: oye issei

issei: que pasa

iori: que es ese libro

issei: es un grimorio

sora: un placer

kyo: puede hablar

sora: si

leona: cual es tu nombre

sora: uno de mis nombres es sora

athena: y que puedes hacer

sora: muchas cosas

athena: nooo encerio

sora: pues si

athena: no me digas

sora: pues te digo

athena: si que es boba

sora: mira quien habla pero yo no soy regañada

athena: callate

sora: no

athena: callate o lo hare yo

sora: ven

la pelirrosada estaba a punto de golpear el grimorio pero es detenida por issei que la sostenia de la cabesa con un poco de fuerza la detuvo en el suelo

athena: esta bien esta bien

issei: te quedaras quieta

athena: sii

issei: bien

la pelirrosada corre a los brasos de su castaño mientras que el grimorio conocida como sora solo se estaba riendo de lo que habia sucedido aunque no era la unica ya que las demas lo hacian

lilith: cual es tu relacion con athena-san

issei: es mi amiga y compañera pero aveces siento que soy como su padre

lilith: como

issei: es una niña desobediente para su edad asi que yo la castigo

athena: mentira

issei: quieres que te castigue denuevo

athena: no

issei: entonces

athena: ok me quedare quieta

arin: volviendo a lo del grimorio

sora: pues les dire que solo puedo ser poseida por mi maestro nadie mas puede hacer un contrato conmigo

arin: por que es tan especial

sora: cada maestro que e tenido se volvio muy poderoso

lilith: entonces

sora: si, mi nuevo maestro es muy fuerte por que tiene un elemento de rey magico muy grande

issei: rey magico

todas las trinity seven estaban muy sorprendidas ya que tenian un candidato a rey magico frente a ellas ademas de ser un rango triple s solo tenian dos opciones eliminarlo o ver que pasara en el futuro no se decidian que opcion tomar

ya en la noche el castaño junto a kula estaban en el techo observando el cielo con el tiempo la peliazul se quedo dormida en los brasos del castaño que solo sonreia al tenerla cuando depronto llega un espacio en blanco donde solo estaba el de pie escuchando un violin

issei: bonita cancion

al caminar unos metros encuentra una puerta sin pensarlo entro viendo a una peliblanca tocando el violin (ya saben como es no la voy a describir) la peliblanca se levanta asercandose al castaño que solo estaba mostrando una pequeña sonrisa

issei: en donde estoy

yui: estas en mi sueño

issei: por que estoy aqui

yui: te traje ya que queria conocerte

issei: bueno pues entonces mi nombre es hyoodo issei

yui: el mio es yui

issei: muy bien yui

yui: si que pasa

issei: sabes que es un candidato a rey magico

yui: si

issei: puedes decirme

yui: un candidato a rey magico es aquel que posee un fragmento de rey muchas veces ese fragmento nunca despierta pero para el que lo hace se combierte en uno

issei: en que

yui: en el rey magico el siempre destruye al mundo siempre a sido asi, por ponerlo de una forma es que el rey es una enfermedad y para cada enfermedad hay una cura la cual es el candidato a heroe

issei: entonces

yui: hasta ahora ningun candidato a heroe a despertado para pelear contra el rey magico asi que no tienes que preocuparte de que alguien venga a matarte

issei: creo que eso me hace sentir mejor

yui: bueno ya es hora

issei: de que

yui: tienes que despertar

toda la habitacion desaparecio en un flash de lus dejando al castaño en su habitacion con una kula dormida encima de el lo que el castaño hace al verla, le da un beso en la frente dejandole una sonrisa volviendo a dormir solo pasaron unos minutos cuando suena el despertador a lo que la peliazul le arroja una bola de hielo rompiendolo dejando disfrutar su sueño

cuando pasan unos 20 minutos llega la pelirroja cuando abre la puerta observa que el castaño y la peliazul estaban dormido pero kula estaba encima del castaño poniendo algunos pensamientos raros en la pelirroja que estaba sonrojada cuando da un pequeño grito la peliazul intento disparar una bola de hielo a la pelirroja pero el castaño desvio el tiro haciendo que la peliazul despierte

kula: perdon

lilith: no es problema y gracias

issei: de nada

aunque sin darse cuenta el castaño se levanta de la cama totalmente desnudo sonrojando a la pelirroja que no podia decir una palabra en cambio la peliazul solo era cubierta con las sabanas aunque eso no evitaba que apartara la vista del castaño que estaba terminando de cambiarse

issei: apresurate que ya es tarde

kula: si ya voy

pasaron unos 20 minutos y todos estaban en clases iori y kyo prestaban atencion mientras que leona y athena se arrojaban mensajes en bolas de papel sin ser descubiertos por la pelirroja que era la maestra de la clase pero con la peliazul ella estaba comiendo una de sus paletas la pelirroja al ver eso se la quita dejando que kula haga un gran puchero por que no se lo termino

lilith siguio con la clase pero en eso kula saca otra paleta de unos de sus bolsillos comiendo en silencio para que no se lo quiten en cambio el castaño estaba escribiendo unas cosas en su cuaderno sobre crear nuevas tecnicas y como dominar el poder del fragmento de rey magico

la clase termino y la peliazul corre a gran velocidad tomando la paleta que lilith le quito siendo perseguida por ella mientras tanto arin vigilaba desde una buena distancia al castaño

el castaño camino hacia el patio para practicar su ataques y dominar su elemento de rey magico al principio solo entrenaba de forma fisica aunque sin darse cuenta la peliazul llego a observarlo luego llego athena ya que fue castiga

athena: estoy aburrida

issei: no me interesa te quedaras sentada

athena: pero no quieroooooooooooo

issei: ...

athena: quiero jugaaaaaaar

issei: ...

athena: me quiero ir me quiero ir me quiero ir

issei: athena

cuando la pelirrosada dejo sus berrinches vio como el castaño la miraba muy molesto cosa que uso sus poderes de sombras para asercarse y quedar detras de ella tomando su cabesa con fuerza mientras que la pelirrosada estaba muy temerosa penso que la peliazul la salvaria pero ella estaba muy ocupada chupando su paleta

issei: a..the..na

athena: s...si

issei: estas siendo una niña mala

athena: no

issei: sabes a donde mando a las niñas malas

athena: no por favor ahi no

issei: si

athena: por favor ahi no, no quiero ir ahi

issei: muy tarde

de las sombras del castaño empesaron a salir muchas manos que atraparon a la pelirrosada que luchaba por escaparse pero no podia poco a poco se fue undiendo

despues de desaparecer la peliazul termino su paleta y comenso a mirar alrededor como buscando a alguien

kula: issei donde esta athena

issei: esta castigada

kula: ya veo

issei: por cierto no has visto a rina

kula: la princesucha llegara mañana

issei: encerio no pueden llevarse bien

kula: no

issei: por que

kula: que una princesucha venga a quitarme lo que es mio no me gusta

issei: jojojo

kula: que significa esa risa

issei: nada

kula: dimelo

issei: no

kula: dime, dime, dime, dime

al momento el castaño toma a la peliazul que estaba con una sonrisa maliciosa al igual que la del castaño

issei: y que gano

kula: lo que desees de mi

issei: pues lo deseo todo

kula: entonces

rapidamente el castaño comiensa a besar el cuello de la peliazul que solo estaba sonrojada mientras que la mano del castaño estaba quitandole su traje que para suerte esta ves era uno de cuerpo completo asi que no tardo mucho en quitarselo

mientras que la peliazul con sus brasos aserco mas al castaño quitandole la ropa, ambos estaban desnudos y seguian besandose los dos peleaban con sus lenguas intentando dominar la boca del otro pero la peliazul pierde ya que sintio como uno de sus pechos era presionado con fuerza dandole gran exitacion

kula: e..eso es trampa

issei: no es cierto

kula: eres un tramposo

la peliazul usa su mano izquierda y comiensa a masajear el miembro del castaño, mientras el jugaba con sus pechos y su lengua, ninguno queria perder hasta que sienten como ambos llegan a su climax solo jugando

kula: puedo...ya no soporto mas

issei: esta bien

la peliazul baja y comiensa a chupar el miembro del castaño que estaba resistiendo el impulso de sacar un gemido ya que la peliazul sabia como dominarlo con su boca

unos minutos la peliazul comiensa a usar sus pechos sacando un gemido del castaño al mismo tiempo corriendose la carga fue tan grande que se derramo en el cuerpo de la peliazul que se estaba limpiando con sus dedos dandole un gran toque de erotismo

issei: kula

kula: s..si

issei: ahora es mi turno

la peliazul deja salir un gran gemido ya que el castaño esta jugando con sus parte usando su lengua, el castaño jugaba con su clitoris haciendo que la peliazul deje salir muchos gemidos que eran musica para el castaño

en cuestion de minutos la peliazul se corre en la cara del castaño dandole mucho de sus jugos luego se levanta limpiandose todo solo para ver como la peliazul estaba jadeando con fuerza

issei: pervertida

kula: no lo soy

issei: si lo eres

kula: que no

issei: si no lo dices no seguiremos

la peliazul estaba por responder pero sintio como los dedos del castaño estaban jugando en su interior sacando muchos gemidos ya algunas veces el castaño presionaba su clitoris con fuerza sacando un chillido de la peliazul y se observaba que sus ojos soltaban unas lagrimas por el placer

issei: dilo

kula: n...no

el castaño se detiene al momento que la peliazul estaba por correrse dejandola aturdida por un par de segundo

kula: n..no pares

issei: dilo

kula: esta bien... soy una p..ervertida cuando juegas conmigo

issei: era tan dificil

lo que la peliazul no esperaba fue que el castaño metiera su mimebro de una sola haciendo que la peliazul se corra con fuerza jadeando pesadamente y el castaño solo mantenia su sonrisa, en cuestion de segundo el castaño comiensa su movimiento de caderas haciendo que la peliazul se este volviendo loca de placer ya que esta muy sensible y el lo sabe y para la divercion del castaño con su mano derecha juega con su clitoris mientras la sigue penetrando con fuerza

kula: hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

issei: disfruta

el castaño seguia jugando con la peliazul hasta que decide dejarse llevar por el placer tambien moviendo sus caderas mas rapidamente ambos en cuestion de minutos llegan a su climax el castaño llenandola mientras que la peliazul deja salir un grito de placer

kula: eso...f...fue genial

issei: si

kula: entonces...otra..ronda

issei: esa es mi chica

ambos volvieron a reanudar su operacion de amor aunque no se quedaron satisfechos solo con la segunda ronda llegaron hasta la quinta donde ambos estaban cansados pero con sus poderes regeneraron un poco sus energias asi que ambos al terminar comensaron a cambiarse

unos minutos despues el castaño se recuesta en el regaso de la peliazul donde ella le mostraba una sonrisa mostrando sus ojos rojos

issei: kula

kula: si

issei: soy feliz de haberte conocido

en ese mismo instante la peliazul se sonrojo fuertemente y el castaño tenia una sonrisa con un pequeño rubor, en cuestion de segundo ambos se dan un beso lleno de amor al terminar ambos se sonrien mutuamente donde juntan sus manos

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

bueno hasta aqui el capitulo pues les dire que pronto podre actualisar ya que tendre un pequeño descanso pero no prometo nada ya que en algun momento puede salir algun improvisto les mando un saludo a todos mis lectores en serio gracias por leer mis locuras y me alegra que les guste si tienen preguntas no duden en hacerlas

por cierto hare una seccion de preguntas pueden preguntarme cualquier cosa tambien a los personajes de esta historia en especifico, aunque nunca pense hacer este tipo de seccion ya que no sabia que se podian hacer

para mi alumnita kawaii espero que te haya gustado al igual que para aten92, zafir09, guest, lux-kun y a tryndamer95

nos veremos en otra adiossssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss


	7. Chapter 7

luego de la muestra de amor entre el castaño y la peliazul se fueron a su habitacion ya que estaba empesando a oscurecer, pero se encontraron con la pelinegra de akio que mostraba una sonrisa

akio: dime puedo pelear contigo

issei: por que

akio: eres muy interesante

issei: por mi no hay problema pero no que querias pelear con athena

akio: ella esta pendiente

issei: hagamos una apuesta

akio: te escucho

issei: en una semana ambas pelearan y si gana athena tu te volveras parte de mi futura noblesa

akio: interesante

issei: y si ganas te dare lo que quieras

akio: echo

en cuestion de segundos se separan con una sonrisa hasta llegar a los dormitorios cuando se encuentran con el castaño que estaba buscando a alguien

kyo: issei

issei: que pasa

kyo: has visto a athena

issei: esta castigada

kyo: otra ves

issei: si

kyo: puedes perdonarla esta ves

issei: no

kyo: vamos amigo haslo

el castaño saca un suspiro y en un segundo con un chasquido un agujero negro sale del techo donde se escuchaba un grito de una persona callendo cuando kyo estira sus brasos atrapa a la pelirosada que estaba temblando de miedo que al ver a los dos castaño se siente muy feliz por que sabe que su novio covencio a issei para que la sacara

athena: gracias amor gracias, gracias

kyo: lo que sea por ti

la reunion termino cuando el castaño llama a la pelirosada que estaba un poco nerviosa

issei: en una semana pelearas contra akio-san

athena: encerio

issei: si, quiero que entrenes ya que hay una apuesta y no quiero perdela

athena: tu tranquilo yo nerviosa, yo me ocupare de ella

issei: muy bien si ganas, te dare el vestido que se esta exibiendo en francia

athena: encerio

issei: si

la pelirosada al saber eso comiensa a expulsar sus poderes fuertemente de la alegria hasta que issei le da un pequeño golpe en la cabesa para que se relaje

en cuestion de segundos todos se fueron a dormir y el castaño estaba recostado junto a la peliazul ambos estaban desnudos aunque ambos tenian una sonrisa de estar con el otro

al dia siguiente todos estaba entrenando muy temprano los 6 estaban practicando sus poderes contra el otro exactamente en parejas pero diferentes

kula contra kyo, athena contra iori y leona contra issei

los 6 entrenaban como siempre ya que podian pelear contra sus opuestos sin problema pero cuando se dieron cuenta el director estaba frente a ellos esto los sorprendio ya que no sintieron su prescencia

director: muy buen entrenamiento

todos: gracias

director: escuche que tenemos a un candidato a rey magico

issei: ese seria yo

director: muy bien pues quiero que pases un tiempo entrenando con las trinity seven ya que ellas te ayudarana con los temas

issei: entendido

una hora despues una dragona color amarillo estaba llegando al patio de la academia y de ella se baja una rubia con su vestido color rojo que al momento de ver a los demas muestra una gran sonrisa pero al ver al castaño se arroja sobre el reclamando un gran beso pero de lengua en ese mismo instante la peliazul se molesta de gran manera y comiensa a liberar sus poderes de hielo pero la rubia no se queda atras ya que empeso a liberar sus poderes electricos

ambas chocan sus frentes empujando a la otra estuvieron asi durante unos minutos hasta que el castaño las detiene dandoles un beso en la mejilla a cada una, ambas se sonrojan fuertemente aunque ya llegaron muy lejos con su relacion aun se ponen poco nerviosas con esas muestras de afecto

rina: ise

issei. que pasa

rina: estas precencias son fuertes

issei: son las trinity seven, si tengo que adivinar ellas son rango S

rina: tenemos un poco de competencia

issei: en una semana habra una pelea

rina: puedo participar

issei: lo siento pero esta pelea es de athena

rina: ohhh vamos quiero pelear

kyo: entonces haslo contra kula

rina: que aburrido

kula: eso seria muy sencillo

rina: que dijiste

kula: lo que oiste

ambas expulsan su poder de nuevo pero esta ves ambas estaban un poco serias, mientras que los demas observan un poco interesados en especial el director que mostraba una gran sonrisa

en un segundo ambas comiensan a pelear chocando sus puños derechos reforsados con poder, ninguna retrocedia ambas se mantenian firmes con sus ataques hasta que la peliazul crea una espada de hielo clavandola en el pecho de la rubia que se mantenia seria (este ataque es el mismo de subzero) la rubia al ver que tenia la espada clavada le da una fuerte patada alejando a la peliazul, en segundos la rubia se quita la espada sin problema

rina: jaja

kula: perra

rina: zorra

rapidamente la rubia golpea el suelo mandando una descarga a la peliazul que esquiva saltando hacia atras, la peliazul arroja una gran cantidad de lansas de hielo de gran tamaño pero la rubia se protege usando un campo de energia

ambas comiensan a correr en circulos pero no atacaban sino que recargaban energia para un solo golpe luego se separan por varios metros donde comiensan a correr pero contra la otra, al estar lo suficientemente serca ambas con sus puños derechos se dan un golpe en la mejilla de la otra ambas al mismo tiempo salen volando en direcciones opuestas, la peliazul atravesando varias paredes de la academia mientras que la rubia choca contra una gran cantidad de arboles

ambas se levantan rapidamente viendo entre si con una sonrisa pero con la marca de puño en sus rostros

kula: perra

rina: zorra

ambas vuelven a correr para darse otro golpe pero el castaño aparece enmedio de las dos deteniendolas pero con un ataque infalible que las deja en k.o que era un beso en los labios pero este no era coqueto era mas de amor y ambas no se resistian

ambas se quedan desmalladas con una sonrisa en sus rostros y el castaño solo saco una pequeña sonrisa

kyo: ese ataque es temible

iori: si

athena: entonces intentalo conmigo

leona: tu tampoco te quedes atras

el castaño y el pelirroja sonrieron dandole un beso a sus parejas pero en ves de que ellas quedaran vencidas fueron los chicos que no pudieron esta contienda ya que ellos se desmallaron y ambas chicas se relamieron el labio con una sonrisa

una hora despues el castaño estaba en la biblioteca intentando escojer el tema que es mejor para el pero no lo encuentra ya que todos son bueno pero sabe que tiene que escojer cual es su contrario

cuando llegan las trinity seven con una pequeña sonrisa aunque la pelinegra estaba un poco con sueño asi que se recuesta en un pequeño sofa que estaba serca

lilith: hola iseei

issei: hola lilith o prefieres sensei

lilith: el que prefieras

issei: y que nesecitan

lilith: el director nos dijo que te ayudaramos con los temas

issei: gracias pero quisiera saber algo

lilith: que cosa

issei: que temas usan ustedes

lilith: el mio es lujuria

arin: ira

akio: gula

mira: orgullo

levi: envidia

selina: flogera

issei: por que solo estan ustedes 6 donde esta avaricia

lilith: esta ocupada por el momento

issei: ok

el castaño estuvo con las chicas por unas horas hasta que era hora de regresar a su habitacion pero la peliazul estaba dormida y la pelirroja junto a la castaña y la rubia estaban presentes

issei: y por que me siguieron

selina: por una entrevista

levi: solo vine a ver

lilith: y yo tengo que vigilarte

issei: por que

lilith: soy una maestra tambien

issei: ok

estuvieron con la entrevista durante unos 45 minutos hasta que se fueron a dormir, pero al otro lado del edificio una peliazul estaba obserando la habitacion del castaño por unos minutos mas

al dia siguiente el castaño estaba en clases cuando comenso a sentirse extraño, pero nadie mas que solo el asi que se dirigue a la enfermeria y es donde estaba la peliazul que lo observaba la noche anterior

unos segundos despues la pelirroja llega y se notaba su preocupacion ya que estaba un poco exaltada

lilith: iseei

issei: que pasa lilith

lilith: me dijieron que estabas enfermo

issei: solo fue algo temporal, y que necesitas arin

arin: quiero observar al candidato a rey magico

issei: ok

cuando de pronto arin activa su magia dejando un poco confundidos a los chicos pero no les quedo como reaccionar cuando la peliazul toca el grimorio destrullendo un pequeño sello, en segundos el castaño se arrodilla comensando a sentir dolor y su poder estaba desbordandose fuertemente

el equipo del castaño al sentir que el poder de su jefe estaba fuera de control corren en direccion a la enfermeria, mientras que el castaño estaba sacando bastante de su poder la pelirroja estaba preocupada ya que su elemento de rey magico estaba descontrolado

toda la zona estaba temblando y varios alumnos estaban desapareciendo, cuando la pared es destruida mostrando a la rubia y a la pelinegra que estaba sonriendo

akio: parece que tendre que matarte antes de lo planeado disculpa

issei: jaja...lo siento pero todavia tengo cosas que hacer

akio: disculpa

la pelinegra usa su magia y le da una patada al castaño haciendolo desaparecer, la rubia con la pelinegra se calmaron pero el poder del castaño aun se sentia y estaba destrullendo el lugar poco a poco

lilith: por que aun sigue el colapso

akio: oye mira no se supone que ya estaba

mira: solo alguien pudo sacarlo

lilith: oh no, issei

el castaño volvio a aparecer en la misma habitacion de la peliblanca que tenia una sonrisa de volver a verlo

yui: hola onii-san

issei: yui

yui: veo que activaste el colpaso

issei: y como puedo detenerlo

yui: tienes que usar tu tema

issei: no se cual usar

yui: dime la actitud que no posees

issei: a que te refieres

yui: cual de los 7 pecados no tienes

issei: no soy muy avaricioso, tampoco soy envidioso, flojera, espera ya se cual

yui: muy bien entonces esfuersate

issei: gracias yui

la habitacion donde estaban las chicas, ellas tenian una barrera a su alrededor para protegerse pero poco a poco se estaba rompiendo y se estaban preocupando por eso

cuando llega el equipo del castaño que lo estaban buscando pero solo miraban a las chicas y su campo de energia

kula: donde esta ise

akio: y..yo

cuando comiensa a temblar un poco y del techo llega el castaño con su grimiorio listo en sus manos

sora: listo master

issei: si

sora: cual es el tema elegido

issei: dominio

sora: muy bien tema elegido, reciviendo permisos de poder tema perteneciente a orgullo activado

el castaño activa su modo magus que consta de un traje negro con gavardina del mismo color, el castaño levanta su mano derecha hacia el colapso y en un segundo desaparece dejando sorprendidos a todos

todos se reunen con el castaño dandole un abraso en especial las chicas pero una estaba un poco nerviosa ya que intento matarlo, pero no espero que el castaño le sobara la cabesa dejandole un sonrojo notable

al dia siguiente todos estaban entrenando aunque las chicas o sea las trinity seven estaban junto al castaño ya que tienen un buen apego a el en especial la pelinegra y la peliazul, esto dejaba muy celosas a kula y rina que expulsaban un poco de su poder

unas horas mas tarde el castaño estaba en la biblioteca junto a todas las chicas y su equipo, durante unos minutos todo estaba normal hasta que comenso un pequeñp temblor y la biblioteca desparecio

kula: genial ahora que

cuando llega una chica rubia con coletas con un traje negro que exponia su vientre y sus piernas esta chica rubia era la imagen exacta de selina solo que con un cuerpo mas desarrollado y ella tenia una sonrisa picara

lilith: liese-san

liese: hola lilith-sensei

selina: onee-chan

liese: hola selina

issei: adivino ella es tu hermana gemela

selina: si

la rubia al ver al castaño tenia una exprecion lasciva y esto comenso a molestar a las chicas pero las sorprendio cuando la rubia aparecio frente a ellos con gran velocidad e intento darle un beso al castaño pero leona la detiene arrojandola contra una pared

leona: jefe puedo pelear con ella

issei: no me digas jefe

leona: entonces puedo

issei: ok pero ten cuidado noto que tiene un buen poder

leona: ok

la peliazul se para frente a la rubia y ambas mostraban una gran sonrisa y en un segundo desparecen y solo se veian cuando aparecian en otro lugar esto dejo sorprendidos a todos ya que la rubia le sigue el paso a leona

cuando de pronto la rubia cae contra el suelo dejando un pequeño crater luego la peliazul llega hasta estar frente a ella con una gran sonrisa y se notaba algunos golpes en su cuerpo

leona: eres buena

liese: igualmente

cuando la rubia vuelve a aparecer frente al castaño que lo tomo desprevenido dandole un beso de lengua, kula y rina intentaron detenerla pero ella ya se habia separado

la rubia comenso a gemir fuertemente al mismo tiempo que su poder aumento de golpe y esto dejo algo sorprendidos a todos pero las chicas estaban expulsando su poder pero no vieron cuando la rubia le da una mordida a su hermana gemela chupandole poder y infomacion

la rubia desparece regresando a todos a la biblioteca pero se asustaron cuando vieron como el castaño y la rubia se desmallan teniendo una gran fiebre, rapidamente fueron llevados a la enfermeria

el castaño despierta pero se siente muy cansando y con ayuda de las chicas logra levantarse y se aserca a la rubia que respiraba agitadamente

issei: selina estas bien

selina: creo...

issei: te dare algo para que mejores

selina: q..que es

issei: ...

el castaño le da un beso a la rubia y ella se sonrojo fuertemente pero sentia como su cuerpo se estabilisaba y su poder regresaba rapidamente asi que vuelve a quedar dormida pero lo hacia tranquilamente

lilith: que hiciste

issei: volvi a activar sus sircuitos magicos que se durmieron cuando su hermana le robo poder

lilith: y tenia que besarla

issei: de esa forma no es dolorosa

el castaño se vuelve a desmallar siendo detenido por la pelirroja que se sintio nerviosa cuando la cabesa del castaño aterriso en sus pechos pero no podia soltarlo y dejarlo caer asi que lo recuesta en la cama

una hora despues la rubia despierta un poco nerviosa mirando a todos lados al momento de recordar que el castaño la beso se sonrojo fuertemente pero al notar que su magia habia regresado y su cuerpo estaba en buen estado sonrio de buena manera y cuando dirigio su mirada a la cama juntoa a ella ahi se encontraba el castaño dormido pero respiraba un poco agitado

la rubia se levanta y al estar serca de el le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla haciendo que el castaño respirara tranquilamente dejandola un poco sonrojada pero se asusto un poco cuando sintio una gran energia proviniendo de la puerta y era rina que acabava de llegar y observo el beso

selina: e.h...yo

rina: genial otra

selina: a que te refieres

rina: que te enamoraste tambien del el

selina: no...es verdad

rina: si como no, ademas de ti tambien estan las chicas llamadas akio lilith y arin

selina: q..que

rina: contigo van cuatro, supongo que no se puede evitar viendo como es ise

selina: como

rina: el siempre es amable y se preocupa por los que estan a su alrededor ademas de que es bien sexy y con ese cuerpaso lleno de musculos y sus ojos ipnoticos

selina tenia una gota en su cabesa al ver como rina se dejo llevar hablando del castaño aunque eso no quiere decir que ella no pensaba igual ya que el la ayudo aun cuando su cuerpo estaba debil

una hora despues el castaño estaba despertando ya con su energia casi completa y su cuerpo ya descansado se levanta si hacer ruido ya que las dos rubias estaban dormidas en la misma cama

cuando el castaño llego con la pelirroja que se preocupo al verlo levantado pero se calma al verque el le muestra una sonrisa dejandola sonrojada, cuando llegan las chicas que eran akio y mira que mostraban una sonrisa en especial la pelinegra que le dio un pequeño abraso al castaño cosa que lo dejo confundido

akio: perdon

issei: no..no hay problema

el castaño les pidio ayuda de como detener a la rubia ya que sabia que volveria para robarle mas poder y quien sabe que mas, las chicas le explicaron que la magia de akio puede deterla

sora: master

issei: si sora

sora: usted puede copiar o dominar cualquier tipo de magia de todos los temas ya que el suyo es la dominacion

issei: gracias

sora: quiero un premio

issei: ok ya vere que puedo darte

el castaño estaba entrenando con akio de como dominar su tema, estuvieron entrenado durante todo el dia y al final logro dominarla un 69% o al menos para detener a liese

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

hasta aqui llego el capitulo de hoy y les dire que la proxima semana habra otra actualisacion de esta misma historia pues les envio un saludo a todo y con las preguntas que me llegaron pues

1: quien sera la reina de issei?

kreiven: pues eso ya esta decidido ya que las candidatas son kula, rina y esdeath

2: estara ravel en el harem?

kreiven: posiblemente

3: issei regresara con rias?

kreiven: no lo creo

4: cuantas chicas estaran en el harem?

kreiven: hasta ahora creo que son como 10 pero eso si el numero aumentara

5: cuando regresaran a la academia de kuoh?

kreiven: no lo se aun faltan varios capitulos para que eso pase

6: asia saldra en la historia y en el harem?

kreiven: si saldra pero sera por poco tiempo y con lo del harem es un, "no"

7: issei tendra a ddraig?

kreiven: pues creo que si ya que estoy debatiendome si darsela a el o que la tenga una chica que estara en el harem y posiblemente en la noblesa aunque creo que eso estara dificil ya que las piesas estan casi completas

8: habra mas limones?

kreiven: claro que si, en todas mis historias habra lemon eso nunca lo duden

9: esdeath estara en el harem?

kreiven: si

y aqui estan las preguntas para los personajes de la historia

1: kula por que peleas tanto contra rina?

kula: que una princesucha venga a quitarme lo que es mio no me gusta ademas yo soy mas fuerte que ella pero no lo admite

rina: por que no es cierto

kula: callate perra que me preguntaron a mi

rina: que dijiste zorra

kreiven: creo que pasamos a la otra

2: athena adonde exactamente te manda issei cuando te castiga?

athena: creeme no quieres saberlo es un lugar horrible

3: leona que tan fuerte eres?

leona: digamos que estoy al mismo nivel que las demas

4: iori que se siente ser violado por leona?

iori: digamos que bien y mal es un poco complicado de entender ya que hay cosas buenas y malas

kreiven: masoquista

iori: callate

kriven: obligame emo masoquista

iori: como dijiste escritor de mierda

kreiven: a mi me respetas cabron

kyo: calma chicos

kreiven/iori: callate

5: que tan poderoso es issei?

issei: segun lo que me dijo kreiven en el presente soy tan fuerte como un demonio de clase suprema aunque aun me falta tener mas poder, y en el flashback digamos que puedo pelear contra kokabiel y darle una palisa

bueno hasta aqui llego esta seccion y todavia hay mas preguntas, que seran serpondidas en la proxima actualisacion si tienen mas no duden en mandarmelas

adios a todos nos vemos en la proxima adiosssssssssssssssssss


	8. Chapter 8

al dia siguiente el castaño estaba terminando de entrenar con la magia de gula que le estaba enseñando akio aunque al mismo tiempo la rubia de liese estaba comensado un colpaso y la persona que la estaba enfrentando era el director que tenia una sonrisa algo extraña

director: hola liese-chan

liese: director viene a darme la bienvenida

director: claro que clase de director fuera si no lo hiciera

liese: jajaj ya veremos

cuando la rubia aumenta su poder comiensa a ver una puerta detras del director que tenia unas caracteristicas muy extrañas y esto asustaba a la rubia y el director aun sonreia maliciosamente

director: liese-chan si fuera tu no la observara tanto ya que muchos se han vuelto locos por verla tanto tiempo

liese: q..que es eso

director: mi grimorio la puerta de salomon

liese: se nota que los directores son unos monstruos

director: te equivocas el monstruo no soy yo

liese: entonces quien

director: el candidato a rey magico, el ha observado la puerta antes y no se inmutaba

liese: quee

director: el monstruo no soy yo

el castaño estaba junto a su equipo y se dirigian hacia la enfermeria ya que sentian la energia de la rubia en ese lugar

la rubia estaba buscando en toda la habitacion a su hermana pero no la encontraba ya que pensaba que estaria aun en malas condiciones, pero para su sorpresa estaba junto al castaño que estaba entrando

issei: liese

liese: hola, pense que estarian aun graves

issei: soy muy resitente

liese: lo puedo ver, y que hiciste con mi hermanita

issei: le di un poco de mi poder para ayudarla

liese: heee interesante

issei: entonces empesamos

liese: claro

ambos desaparecen de la vista de todos, pero mientras que en la velocidad que ivan la rubia intentaba besar de nuevo al castaño para robarle mas poder pero no lograba asercarse

el castaño crea una pequeña barrera pegada a su cuerpo asiendola casi indetectable ademas de que estaba usando el poder de la pelinegra para atacar a la rubia que esquivaba todo pero dificilmente

liese: terminemos con esto

issei: de acuerdo

pero lo que no se esperaban era que la rubia comensara a usar su echizo prohibido las demas chicas intentaron detenerlas pero fue demaciado tarde y el tiempo se detuvo , entonces la rubia comenso a caminar en direccion al castaño y comiensa a besarlo pero no lograba sentir nada cuando logra ver que el castaño se mueve

issei: sabia que intentarias algo asi que use el sello en mi lengua

liese: que...

la rubia siente como su poder disminuye rapidamente, el castaño siente su poder de regreso asi que se aserca a la rubia y ella pensaba que la mataria pero fue todo lo contrario el castaño comenso a sobar su cabesa suavemente

issei: bueno regresemos

liese: que

issei: acaso no quieres estar junto a tu hermana

liese: si quiero...pero no puedo

issei: a que te refieres

liese: no puedo abandonar este lugar

issei: por que...por que lo hiciste

liese: es normal para un mago seguir estudiando su tema

issei: yo te sacare de aqui

liese: gracias

la rubia le da un pequeño beso al castaño pero al momento de ver a su alrededor, observa que esta otra ves en la enfermeria junto a los demas, unos minutos despues el castaño les explico lo que paso y selina comenso a llorar cuando todos ven como el castaño se para enmedio de la habitacion y comiensa a reunir una gra cantidad de energia y luego lo arroja hacia el suelo todos estaban confundidos de lo que pasaba

cuando de pronto aparece un portal donde se mostraba a liese que tenia una sonrisa aunque intento crusar no pudo

issei: es todo lo que puedo hacer por el momento

selina: gracias

ambas rubias mostraban una sonrisa ya que almenos por ese portal se podrian comunicar el tiempo que quisieran en minutos el castaño sale del lugar junto a la pelirrosada y la pelinegra

y ambas sabian de que se trataba asi que se fueron en diferentes direcciones ya que la pelirrosada tiene que seguir entrenando

la semana paso volando ya que era el dia del enfrentamiento y todos estaban presentes tambien liese ya que puede ver desde el portal y seina estaba lista con su camara para publicarlo

issei: listas

akio: claro

athena: si jefesito

issei: entonces comiensen

ambas en un segundo comensaron a chocar patadas y esto mandaba ondas de choque por toda la zona ambas se miraban al mismo nivel hasta que la pelirrosada golpea a la pelinegra en el estomago dejandola sin aire por unos segundos y en ese tiempo athena comiensa a golpearla en todo el cuerpo a gran velocidad

mientras que la pelinegra recivia los golpes vieron como ella mostro una sonrisa cuando vieron que ella activo su magia en todos su cuerpo reforsandolo de gran manera y en segundos se cambiaron los papeles ya que athena era la estaba siendo golpeada

issei: parece que athena tiene un poco de problemas

rina: no me sorprende estas chicas son nivel S

kyo: quien crees que gane

issei: viendo el progreso, quien sabe

iori: entonces sera un empate

leona: posiblemente

al momento de ver la pelea ambas chicas mostraban una sonrisa y una pequeña linea de sangre bajaba de sus labios, ambas corren y refuersan su cuerpo con mas poder y comiensan a chocar su golpes ambas hacian los mismos movimientos asi que nadie podia conectar un golpe

la pelirrosada se aleja y arroja una esfera de luz y la pelinegra la destruye usando sus piernas reforsadas las chicas estuvieron asi por varios minutos cuando vieron que athea corria alrededor de la pelinegra

kyo: parece que lo usara

issei: es encerio

kyo: si

el castaño dejo salir un suspiro y siguio viendo la pelea, la pelirrosada cuando corria dejaba una sombra de luz detras de ella haciendo que se viera en todas partes mientras corria se estaba formando un pequeño tornado, la pelinegra se estaba poniendo nerviosa ya que no podia atacar cuando de todas las direcciones empesaron a llegar esferas de luz aunque destruia algunas otras lograban dañarla

el tornado desaparece y athena llega con su cuerpo brillando en rosado y comiensa a golpear a la pelinegra que mostraba aun su sonrisa en toda la zona muchos rayos color rosado caian asi que el castaño crea un domo que protege a los estudiantes, la pelinegra aumenta su poder tambien y en su cuerpo estaba lleno de ranuras de magia

ambas chicas comiensa a golpearse a gran velocidad ya que bloqueban algunos golpes pero otros daban a su contrincante haciendo que la sangre caiga

cuando ambas comiensan a sentir que su cuerpo ya no resistia mucho ambas reunen en sus puños toda la energia que quedaba y en un segundo ambas corren en direccion de la otra cuando ven que ambas chocan sus puños creando una gran onda de choque que arranco muchos arboles de la zona y destruia algunas paredes del edificio al mismo tiempo un gran flash de luz estuvo en toda la zona

cuando la luz desaparecio vieron como ambas chicas estaban en el suelo con una gran sonrisa y su sangre en parte de la cabesa y el cuerpo

athena: eres buena

akio: lo mismo digo

athena: ahora como nos movemos

akio: parece que tendran que ayudarnos

cuando vieron que ambos castaño llegaron junto a las chicas que las levantaron llevandolas al estilo princesa y ambas se sonrojaron aunque la pelinegra estaba un poco mas sonrojada

issei: entonces es un empate

athena: si

akio: y la apuesta

issei: ya veremos

ambos castaños comensaron su camino hacia la enfermeria aunque cuando vieron la pelinegra estaba aferrada a la camisa del castaño mostrando una sonrisa y un sonrojo mas notable aunque no para el castaño ya que tenia su vista en el camino

kula: y cayo otra

rina: si

kula: por que siempre tiene que ser tan irresistible

rina: no lo se

aunque cuando vieron que la pelinegra mostraba esa sonrisa no pudieron decir nada ya que sabian que no podian hacer nada

una hora despues ambas estaban en la enfermeria pero cuando despertaron vieron que estaban solas asi que decidieron hablar para llevarse mejor y valla que lo estaba haciendo ya que se estaban contando secretos

akio: veo que kusanagi-kun es lindo contigo

athena: si lo es, estoy muy enamorada de el y si el muriera no se que haria para vivir

akio: es lindo estar enamorada

athena: veo que te gusta ise

akio: eeehhhhh, s...si

athena: no te preocupes viendo como es, se que formara un harem pero el las amara a todas por igual y espero que lo hagas feliz como las demas ya que el es uno de mis mejores amigos

akio: lo intentare

athena: eso no cuenta, prometelo

akio: esta bien prometo hacer feliz a iseei-kun

cuando de la puerta llegaron todos los demas y ambas chicas se sonrojaron un poco ya que pudieron ser escuchadas asi que se ocultan bajo las sabanas

kyo: que tienes

athena: escucharon lo que digimos

issei. escuchar que

akio: nada nada nada

issei: ok

iori: ise

issei: si que pasa

ioir el director dice que quiere hablar contigo

issei: esta bien, athena quiero que te quedes en cama

athena: pero estoy aburrida

issei: si te llegas a levantar seras enviada de nuevo ahi

athena: ok ok pero no te enojes...mandon

issei: dijiste algo a..the...na

athena: no no no dije nada

issei: muy bien descansa

athena: si jefesito

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

hasta aqui el capitulo bueno le mando saludos a y espero que les haya gustado a todos y nos vemos en la siguiente actualisacion adiossssssssssssssss

lux-kun: espero que mis consejos te hayan ayudado y ya sabes cuando te animes dime ya que quiero ser de los primeros

aten92: un saludo amigo

zafir09: me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior

inuyashadaiyoukai: jajaja saludos amigo me alegra que te guste

Nico48825: jajaja bueno limones siempre va a ver en mis fics y con lo de fem-valy ya veremos


	9. Chapter 9

el castaño sale de la enfermeria en direccion a la oficina del director aunque en su camino estuvo pensando un poco sobre los demonios de kuo al igual que su familia

unos minutos mas trade el castaño llega a la oficina pero antes de entrar comenso un fenomeno de colapso y todo comenso a temblar mientras veia que pocos alumnos desaparecian

director: de esto queria hablarte

issei: quien y donde esta

director: su nombre yui y esta en el zotano

issei: espere, se refiere a yui la que me visita en los sueños

director: si

issei: por que hace esto

director: es por que va a despertar

issei: entonces ire por ella

director: suerte

el castaño llega rapidamente a la enfermeria y veia que todos estaban listos y athena y akio estaban apunto de levantarse cuando unas cadenas de energuia la atrapan en la cama

athena: ise sueltame

issei: te quedas aqui

athena: pero puedo pelear

issei: estas lastimada y tu energias aun no han vuelto asi que te quedas aqui

athena: pero

la pelinegra estaba apunto de hablar pero se queda en silencio cuando ve la mirada seria del castaño asi que se queda en silencio, todos se prepararon para acompañar al castaño

issei: kyo cuidalas

kyo: ok jefe

todos los demas salen en direccion del zotano hasta que llegan a la puerta que tenia una nota que tenia un horario de visita y eso saco una gota en la cabesa de todos

al momento de entrar sienten el poder y mas de alguno se emociono y querian pelear pero tendrian que dejarlo para despues, todos estaban caminando con precaucion y debes en cuando se topaban con un monstruo pero eran eliminados rapidamente

leona: hay algo extraño

issei: que pasa

leona: siento dos energuias

iori: donde

leona: una detras de nosotros y la otra donde esta la chica

issei: leona oiri quedense eliminen la amensa

leona: entendido

oiri: ok

el pelirrojo y la peliazul corren en direccion contraria del castaño cuando se comiensa a escuchar explociones, cuando frente al castaño aparecen un gran numero de mosntruos

el castaño se pone frente a las chicas y con una gran velocidad elimina a la mitad pero cuando vieron que el castaño cierra su mano la otra mitad exploto en segundos

corrieron por varios minutos eliminando a todo monstruo que apareciera hasta que llegan a la sala donde dormia yui y al momento de entrar vieron que ella estaba flotando y un dragon estaba a su alrededor

las chicas comensaron a atacarlo pero el dragon esquivaba algunos ataques hasta que recive un enorme relampago y eso lo dejo inmovil cuando el castaño se aserca al dragon de su mano derecha reune una gran energia y almomento de arrojarla el dragon intento moverse pero otro relampago lo golpea y en ese instante la energia del castaño lo elimina el rayo de energia fue tan fuerte que destrullo muchos muros del calaboso

rina: asi que ella es yui

issei: si, aunque se ve diferente

rina: como diferente

issei: en mis sueños es mas mayor

lilith: esa es la forma futura que tiene ella

la peliblanca comiensa a abrir los ojos y al momento de ver al castaño se alegra mucho y lo abrasa pegando sus pechos en la cara del castaño que estaba luchando por respirar y digamos que esa escena no alegro a kula y rina y ellas mostraron un gran celo y directamente abrasaban al castaño intentando alejarlo de la peliblanca

al dia siguiente todos estaban entrenando menos el castaño que se encontraba sentado pero su soledad no duro mucho ya que la peliblanca se sienta junto a el abrasandolo y eso saco una sonrisa en el castaño y las demas chicas al ver eso se enfadaron mucho ya que estaba expulsando un poco de su poder

unos minutos despues de que todo regresara a la normalidad todo el grupo estaba entrenando a escepcion de la pelirrosada que estaba en cama al igual que la pelinegra

todos entrenaban tranquilamente pero el castaño se sentia algo extraño ya que su energia aumente en segundos pero regresa a la normalidad rapidamente

estos cambios anormales de energia eran notados por el grimorio de issei que se mantenia al tanto de la situacion de su amo ya que si esos cambios continuan puede pasar algo malo con el cuerpo de su amo

al dia siguiente el castaño estaba dormido junto a la peliazul y la rubia que compartian la cama con el y claramente se notaba que estaban desnudos, cuando las chicas despiertan sienten como el poder del castaño aumentaba un poco pero a los segundos descendia y volvia a la normalidad, ambas se miran pero como no sabian que pasaba solo se encojende hombros volviendose a recostar junto a el

pero en esos minutos una pelirroja llega a despertarlos y al ver en que posicion se encontraban se sentia celosa y un poco nerviosa ya que ella quiere estar igual que ellas aunque no lo admita por el momento

lilith: issei despierta

issei: lo hare mañana

el castaño se cubre con la manta, cobija o colcha como la conoscan y de igual forma se acurrucaba mas con las chicas, pero de alguna forma los tres se levantaron aunque con un poco de sueño aunque la peliazul no tanto ya que estaba comuendo un helado de fresa muy tranquilamente pero rina no la dejaria ya que ella intentaba quitarselo para comerselo

las clases transcurrian con normalidad escepto por la situacion del castaño ya que su poder volvio a aumentar de golpe pero descendia con la misma velocidad y esto llamo un poco la atencio de todo el equipo del castaño y la de lilith y arin que lo observaba detenidamente

a la hora del almuerso todos seguian observando al castaño que era alimentado por rina y tenia su cabesa apoyada en las piernas de kula que le daba caricias, pero cuando todos estaba a punto de comer con tranquilidad vieron que el poder del castaño volvio a aumentar de golpe pero esta ves no bajava sino que seguia aumentando hasta que vieron como el castaño se coloco en posicion fetal tomandose el pecho con fuerza justamente donde estaba su corazon

todos intentaron asercarse para ayudarlo pero vieron como el cabello de issei se volvio blanca por varios segundos luego paso a negro y se sentia una energia un poco oscura y fria pero se asustaron mas cuando vieron que el castaño escupio un poco de sangre y su poder volvia a aumentar pero de un segundo a otro ese poder y el cabello de issei volvio a la normalidad dejandolo desmallado siendo llevado a la enfermeria donde comenso a ser revisado pero no encontraban nada

ahora ellos estaban confundidos por que no sabian por que esos cambios en el cuerpo del castaño y el aumento de poder, pero alguien hiba a responder a esas dudas y la respuesta no seria buena

sora: analise su cuerpo y ya se lo que le pasa

kula: que le sucede a ise

sora: como saben el tiene un gran fragmento de rey magico

iori: si y que pasa con eso

sora: no es lo unico que posee

leona: que quieres decir con eso

sora: mi amo tambien posee un gran fragmento de rey demonio y un gran fragmento de rey oscuro

athena: y que son esos fragmentos

sora: se supone que los fragmento de rey demonio y de rey oscuro son una leyenda, se supone que no existen, pero mi amo posee esos fragmentos y son enormes al igual que el de rey magico, los tres fragmentos son del mismo tamaño y tiene el mismo nivel de poder

lilith: y por que su cuerpo esta actuando asi

sora: los fragmentos quieren dominar el cuerpo de mi amo y por eso estan en conflicto afectando al mismo tiempo el cuerpo de mi amo, tenemos que averiguar como calmar a los tres fragmentos si no entrara en un frenesi lleno de poder y con deseos de destruir todo, se parecera a cuando ustedes entran en el disturbio de la sangre solo que con issei sera mil veces peor ya que poseera el poder de destruir el mundo en poco tiempo y no diferenciara de enemigo con amigos

todos estaban muy nerviosos ya que issei estan en peligro de volverse un monstruo lleno de poder con deseos de destruccion asi que todos se calman rapidamente y comiensan a pensar como tranquilisar la lucha de los tres fragmentos

cuando de la puerta llegan las trinity seven que faltaban junto al director y se les informo del estado del castaño que aun seguia inconsiente y que cuando las demas chicas se enteraron se sentian tristes nerviosas y con miedo de perder al castaño pero alguien dio una idea y ese alguien era el director que tenia una exprecion seria y no la de idiota que siempre tiene

director: pueden entrar en su mente y ayudarlo desde dentro asi tranquilisarian a los tres fragmentos mientra yo busco informacion sobre ellos

lilith: y es seguro

director: no lo se

rina: que quiere decir con que no lo sabe

director: los fragmentos talves los tomen como enemigos e intenten sacarlos pero si no lo hacen solo sera cuestion de tiempo para que issei-kun pierda el control de su cuerpo destrullendo todo a su paso

ahora todos estaban decidido a ayudar a su compañero, lider, amigo, pareja y entre ellos solo habia alguien que podra meterlos ahi y era athena que ya se terminaba de recuperar al igual que la pelinegra

en cuestion de unos minutos todos estaban preparados a entrar en la mente de su amigo/pareja y todos se colocan alrededor de la cama donde se encontraba el castaño, todos cierran los ojos y la pelirrosada comiensa a conectar las mentes y entraban en la de issei

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

si lo se me e tardado mucho y no es tan largo pero todo tiene explicacion y lo que paso fue que hace poco perdi a mi querida mascota que era un perrita y que la adoraba mucho y cuando fallecio me sentia triste y sin muchas ganas de escribir luego de un tiempo fue la muerte de un familiar y ese animo que tenia decallo un poco mas, luego estaba el trabajo que no me daba mucho tiempo y cuando lo tenia avansaba un poco

alli esta la explicacion de mi retraso esperon que entiendan y les tengo una buena noticia y es que actualisare un poco mas rapido ya que tendre un tiempo de descanso y lo aprovechare para avansar los demas fics asi que sean un poco pacientes que pronto actualisare y sera un poco mas seguido y mas largos

bueno sin mas que decir dejen sus opiniones e ideas que seran bien recividas y nos vemos en la proxima adiosssssssssssssssssssssssssss

lux-kun: deja de ser flojo y has lo que te dije

aten92: que onda viejo hace tiempo que no hablamos espero que estes bien

zafir09: al igual que el anterior espero que podamos hablar un poco ya que siempre me ayudaste con tus ideas y observaciones

alumnita: deja de ser infantil que no te dare los adelantos ya que eso es trampa

hoy si adiosssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss


	10. Chapter 10

zafir09: pues me alegra que te gustara el anterior y ya veras tengo planeado algo bueno con los fragmentos owo

aten92: espero que te guste este capitulo

lux-kun: jajaja pues haber a que horas lees este jajaja y ya te lo dije deja la flojera por que yo se que es muy poderosa

wildboy: intentare los mas pasible de actualizar pero habeces estoy muy ocupado o no estoy inspirado para poder hacerlo y ya veras que pasara con los clanes jaja nwn

david o.c: tranquilo amigo tengo algo planeado para iori y cuando termine el flash back veras a que me refiero y creo que te gustara mucho nwn/

bueno ahora sigamos con el fic

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

todos rodearon al castaño para entrar en su mente asi que se colocaron en una sillas para estar mas comodos mientras que el director crea una barrera dejando a todos dentro para evitar que alguien salga herido

cuando athena comenso su proseso de meter a todos a la mente de su amigo/jefe, todos calleron dormidos y al momento de abrir los ojos vieron que se habian separado o alguien los separo

el primer grupo estaba conformado por athena, iori, akio, lilith, yui y rina ellos se encontraban en un castillo muy grande y muy elegante asi que pensaron que estaban dentro de un recuerdo de su compañero/jefe/pareja asi que comensaron a caminar para encontrar la salida y la que los guiaba era athena ya que ella podia percivir donde tenia que ir asi que avansaron en silencio pero con la guardia en alto ya que saben que cualquiera de los fragmentos puede atacarlos

la pelirrosa los guiaba pero se detiene comensando a mirar en todas las direcciones y los demas se pusieron en guardia por cualquier movimiento enemigo

athena: alguien nos observa...tengan cuidado

lilith: ok

iori: muy bien

de pronto todos escuchaban unos pasos y sonaban rapidos pero lo que mas les sorprendio fue que frente a ellos se encontraba el castaño pero este era mas pequeño osea que tenia como unos 7 años maximo y cuando rina la vio tenia corazones en los ojos de ver a su amado con forma de niño y muy kawai a su parecer, mientras que akio lilith y yui tenian un sonrojo marcado en sus caras ya que no podian negar que el pequeño castaño es muy adorable

la rubia rapidamente intenta darle un abrazo pero es detenida por el pelirrojo yagami y le niega con la cabeza y esto hace que la rubia haga un puchero ya que queria abrasar a su amado en esa forma

cuando vieron que el pequeño castaño corre dejandolos atras y lo que mas les sorprendio es que en la direccion que corria ese era el lugar a donde se diriguian

todos caminaban en silencio pero siempre con la guardia en alto durante unos minutos caminaron aunque algunos se sorprendieron ya que caminaban y caminaban y nunca llegaban a la sala o alguna habitacion importante...hasta que despues de 5 minutos de caminar llegaron a lo que creian que era la sala

akio: este lugar si que es enorme

lilith: si

yui: tambien es muy lindo

athena: por ahora tenemos que seguir con nuestra mision

todos se pusieron serios ya que recordaron que su mision es salvar a su amigo/pareja de una muy posible catastrofe, pero de pronto comensaron a sentir una gran energia oscura muy poderosa y cuando diriguieron su mirada de donde provenia vieron con algo de sorpresa ya que frente a ellos se encontraba su compañero y amigo

solo que este tenia unas cosas diferentes y era que su cabello era blanco y sus ojos negros vestia una gabardina negra con un traje de pelea del mismo color y este issei cuando los ve muestra una sonrisa un poco maniatica, todos se colocaron en posicion de pelea haciendo que la sonrisa de ese issei se agrande mas

(este es el fragmento de rey magico asi que tendra las iniciales "rm")

rm issei: valla valla, miren a quien tenemos aqui

iori: cual fragmento eres!

rm issei: soy el fragmento de rey magico y si se rinden les perdonare la vida y seran mis sirvientes

athena: jamas!

todos se colocan en pose de pelea y activan sus poderes sacando una sonrisa al peliblanco que tambien se coloca en pose de pelea y de su mano derecha sale un magatama (si no saben que es buscenlo)

rm issei: jaja veamos si pueden contra mi en 30% de poder

en el lugar se sintio una enorme poder y todos se desiquilibraron un poco pero en un segundo a otro todos aumentaron su poder tambien lo que sorprendio un poco al peliblanco pero lo que no sabia es que las chicas y el pelirrojo tenian sus poderes hasta el 60% y eso seria un problema ya que su el peliblanco lo aumenta mas estaran en serios problemas

rm issei: que comiense el baile!

el pelirrojo junto a la pelinegra comenzaron a atacar al peliblanco que tambien contraatacaba mientras las demas chicas comenzaron a juntar sus energias para hacer un ataque que lo detenga pero necesitarian tiempo para poder lograrlo

el pelirrojo comenzo a usar sus llamas en sus puños haciendo que el daño aumentara logrando hacer que el peliblanco retroceda asi estuvieron por unos segundos hasta el pelirrojo con una señal cambia de lugar con el pelirrojo y ella con su cuerpo reforsado con su magia lograba lo mismo que el pelirrojo pero el peliblanco detuvo una de sus patadas con una mano

el peliblanco sujeta bien la pierna de la pelinegra y la azota contra el suelo con gran fuerza haciendo un pequeño crater en el lugar, las otras chicas querian ayudar pero aun tienen que terminar de recolectar la energia, pero para buena suerte de la pelinegra el pelirrojo llega a ayudarla arrojando una esferas de energia al peliblanco que comenzo a esquivarlas con facilidad pero no conto de que una sombra aparecio detras de el y le lanzo las llamas moradas del pelirrojo haciendo que el peliblanco salga volando contra la pared debido que cuando la llama lo toco exploto haciendo que termine en una pared

rm issei: jajajajajajajaja esto me esta empesando a divertir...

el peliblanco sale de la pared sin problemas con una sonrisa algo siniestra haciendo que el pelirrojo y la pelinegra se pongan algo nerviosos pero recuerdan su mision que es la de ayudar al castaño y detener a todos los fragmento de rey

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

mientras el segundo equipo formado por kula, leona, arin y mira, las cuatro chicas estaba caminando por unos pasillos buscando cualquier señal de los demas o de uno de los fragmentos de rey

cuando de un momento a otro el pasillo comenzo a distorcionarse y todas se colocan en pose de pelea cuando observan que aparecen en una habitacio grande y frente a ellas se encontraba uno de los fragmentos de rey sentado en un trono este era un issei de cabello azul con ojos morados y mostraba una sonrisa algo burlona (este es el fragmento de rey oscuro)

ro issei: ohhhh valla miren tengo unos invitados

las chicas no decian nada pero sin que nadie se diera cuenta arin y mira estaban reuniendo energia para atacar, las cuatro vieron que el peliazul se levanta del trono y en su mano derecha comienza a reunir energia oscura y se coloca en pose de pelea

ro issei: aunque debo admitir que me sorprende que esten aqui pero veo que el tonto de issei tiene buen gusto por la mujeres y cuando termine de derrotarlas se volveran mis reinas

kula: solo le pertenesco al verdadero issei

leona: el unico que me puede ordenar es mi mejor amigo/jefe issei

ro issei: comensemos esta fiesta!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

y el ultimo grupo formado por kyo, levy, liese y selina se encontraban caminando por un jardin enorme y muy hermoso estuvieron caminando por varios minutos aunque mientras lo hacian disfrutaban un poco lo hermosas que eran las flores cuando observan que en una mesa se encontraba el fragmento de rey demonio y este era un issei de cabello negro de ojos azules este se mostraba tranquilo y estaba bebiendo un poco de te

las chicas y kyo se asercan hasta que el fragmento los observa pero este no mostraba ningun signo de hostilidad ni siquiera su aura, el aura se sentia fuerte y fria pero no mostraba agresividad de ningun tipo

kyo: cual fragmento eres

rd issei: soy el de rey demonio

liese: y donde esta el verdadero issei

rd issei: el esta ahi dentro

el fragmento señala la ultima habitacion de una torre algo alejada al terminar de señalar vuelve a tomar un poco mas de te y esto confundia a todos y no sabian como reaccionar

selina: no nos atacaras

rd issei: no, enrealidad los ayudare

kyo: por que

rd issei: aunque sea el fragmento de rey demonio no significa que destruire a issei es mas yo intento protegerlo de los demas fragmentos

levy: por que

rd issei: issei al ser un demonio de sangre pura y que yo sea el fragmento de rey demonio significa que ambos estamos mas conectados y tambien que soy mas parecido a el en actitud

liese: entonces llevanos a ese lugar para salvar a issei y ayudar a los demas

rd issei: es muy posible que sus demas compañeros ya se esten enfrentando a los otros dos fragmentos y si quieren ayudarlos y salvar a issei tendran que ayudarme a detener a los otros fragmentos

selina: claro que te ayudaremos

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

si se que esta corto pero por el momento no estoy muy inspirado y estoy ocupado pero bueno sin mas que decir nos vemos en la proxima :v v: adiosssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss


End file.
